When The Stars Come Out
by AmandaFaye
Summary: Like a phoenix, the good times emerge from bad ones. How Carolyn added one person to her family, and how Blair tried to get her away from Daniel.


**AN--I don't own any canon characters. Sean is on loan from Mary (Tabitha). Set in the From This Day On universe. There are many original characters- deal with it or don't read. Dashire or Dash has formerly been Cashire/Cash. **

**When the Stars Come Out**

_**1981**_

_With no crisis or special event on the horizon, the Gregg-Muir clan found a free afternoon in late May to just enjoy each other's company on the beach. Weather as perfect as possible was promised in Ed Peavey's Farmer's Almanac, and the ghosts promised they would keep their tempers and not mar it, even if Claymore strained certain of their mercies._

_As the afternoon wore on, one thing became increasingly noticeable. Finally, Dr. Lynne blew out a breath and asked impatiently, "Siegfried - why are you staring a hole in Jenny?"_

_Startled, the ghost, presently in solid form, flushed. "I'm sorry, Jennifer, if I made you uncomfortable - but there has been something bothering me for some time now."_

_"I didn't do it," his younger brother, Tris Matthews, declared vehemently, then added ingeniously, "What didn't I do?"_

_"Guilty conscience, baby brother?" Sig asked archly. _

_"No, just used to unjust accusations."_

_"What is on your mind, Siegfried?" Captain Gregg asked, stepping into the incipetent verbal melee smoothly. _

_"It's just that for some time now, it has been puzzling me - Jenny reminds me of someone, but I can't think who, and it's driving me up a wall." Sigfried frowned deeply as the lost memory plagued him. _

_Tristan snorted. "I nailed it within - five minutes of meeting her." He glanced at the young mother to be. "It's not a perfect likeness, but the hair, general features and so on - she could be Isolde's daughter. Twin or not, Issy and I never resembled each other, 'cept for the eyes." Sunlight gleaming on his blond hair made the contrast between the young woman's black hair even more profound. _

_Thom Avery, Candy Muir's husband, raised his brows a bit, unnoticed as everyone was now looking at Jenny Farnon, much to her discomfort. He'd noticed that while a subtle tension left over from a romance lingered between Candy and Tris, a fraternal ease was there with Tris and Jenny. That explained it. _

_The newest addition to the family, Molly O'Casey levitated a little iced bottle of Coke over to herself and took a swig before asking the next question. "Forgive my ignorance, but I've yet to figure out how Jenny is related. You seem like Candy and Jon's sister - but you call Carolyn by her name or Cousin Mom? I canna figure out how that could be." She blushed a bit. Since her return, the ghost's focus had been on catching up with her long-lost husband, not sorting out who was who. Everyone here seemed to love and like each other, so the how's of relation didn't seem that important, but she was curious._

_"Jenny's my goddaughter - she came here when she was a teenager," Carolyn Muir Gregg explained with a gentle smile. "It was after her parents were killed in a car wreck, and I - well - Bobby and I - but the will never changed after he - died- were named her guardians. She became part of the family for real quickly - like you." _

_"It helped that we'd been pen pals for a while," Candy added. _

_"It's a great story," Tristan grinned, his eyes twinkling. "Of course, it highly involves me - so that's a given."_

_"Do all ghosts have huge egos?" Martha Grant Peavey muttered. She knew that Daniel Gregg, justifiably perhaps, did. It appeared that his protege' did as well. _

_"I'd like to hear it," Dr. Lynne Avery, Thom's mother, invited. _

_"So'd I," Reverend Blackie echoed his aunt as he rescued a Frisbee from Dakota. _

_"Isn't it embarrassing enough to be out here in shorts and great with child?" Jenny groused good- naturedly. "Do you have to go telling stories on me?"_

_"You're lovely," her husband, Dave, informed her with a kiss. Looking at his best friend, Tristan, the young man encouraged. "Go on."_

_"Well, it all began..." Tristan started, but as the story progressed, a few others helped him tell it..._

**1976**

When the phone rang in the middle of the night, it wasn't a good thing, ever. It could only be a prank call or it could be bad news - and neither was ever welcome. However as the main prank caller in Schooner Bay had phone duty, the former was unlikely.

In his best Martha voice, Tristan answered the phone just as the clock struck three a.m. "Muir residence. Who? Sorry - I'm half asleep," he faked a yawn. "Mr. Williams - C - Mrs. Muir's dad - right - I'll get her." With no thought to the limitations of phone cords, he popped from the downstairs phone table to the master cabin, still carrying the phone, which was miraculously still connected.

Urgently, he whispered, while keeping the phone covered, "Mrs. Muir, Mrs. Muir, telephone."

Sleepily, she opened her eyes. "Tris?"

"What's all this?" another voice asked as the Captain appeared, upon hearing stirring in the master cabin.

"Mr. Williams on the phone," Tristan answered both of them. "Said it's - an emergency."

Fully awake now, Carolyn took the receiver. "Dad? Hi. Is it - is mother okay?" The relief on her face lasted only a moment. "Oh, no. Jack and Laura? Is Jenny - thank God." She listened a few more minutes. "When? The will - yes, I remember. I'll be there as soon as I handle a few things. Love you too, and Mom. Oh - Martha - yes. I'll tell her - and give my love to the kids." She handed the phone back to Tristan, saying a bit shakily, "Dad is sorry for waking you."

Draping a light robe around her shoulders, the captain sat down on the bed beside her. He'd discerned the gist of it, but the details were unclear. "What is it, Carolyn?"

Her eyes were closed, as if to hold back the tears that had begun to trail down her face. It took a deep breath or two to find the words. "Jack - my favorite cousin - he's distant - but we were close..." she took another breath.

"You mentioned them before. I believe Candy and their little girl correspond?" Daniel prompted gently. "And - she was interested in the art school that opened last year here, yes?"

"Not so little. She's about to graduate," Carolyn corrected. "Only - Jack and Laura were in a car wreck tonight - they - they didn't make it."

"The girl?" Daniel asked, taking her cold, cold hands in his own, shooting Tristan a glance that silently conveyed orders. The boy vanished at once.

"She was at a sleep over. Jenny is fine - no, she's not - how could she be - she's an orphan," Carolyn knew she was babbling, but couldn't stop.

Tristan reappeared, holding a steaming cup of tea from the reserve they kept for Dashire. It floated to her.

"Here you go, love. Drink this, you're ice cold," Daniel instructed. "Thank you, Tristan." He was supremely grateful the younger ghost had unexpectedly dropped in that day, though it had been vaguely annoying at the time.

"Am I?" Carolyn asked distantly. "Yes, thank you, Tristan. " She started to get up. "I've got to pack - I need to go..."

Daniel stopped her. "It is not even close to morning. Now, tell me where and when the funeral is -"

"I need to go now - Jenny - I promised to be her guardian - right after she was born. Bobby and I were married, but Jack didn't like him, so he didn't change it when Bobby - when I was alone. She's alone - I can't leave her..."

"You can't leave before morning," Daniel reiterated. If she didn't settle down, he'd use his powers, reluctantly, to calm her.

"Should I take the kids out of school? It's only excused for close relatives, but - "

"Martha and I can take care of them for a few days," Daniel soothed.

"I-I'd like you to go with me - if you don't mind," Carolyn asked, turning wide eyes to look at him.

"Of course, dear lady."

"I'll stay with them, too," Tristan assured her. "Not that I'm needed - Martha can handle it - but Sean's just down the road since the pill popper moved to town - and Dash is always looking for a reason to come over. " He snapped his fingers, "Do I need to give Pierce a wake up call? All the legal stuff you mentioned?"

"Thank you - you're right - but I don't know," Carolyn sighed. "The funeral is in three days - I need to go on up there now." She swallowed convulsively. "You're right - we'll need Adam, I'm sure - but no need to go waking him - this time."

"Drive or fly?" Daniel asked.

"Fly - Martha will need the car here."

"I'll make your reservation," Tristan offered. He was a bit more savvy to the modern world than the other ghosts. "Will you be going invisibly, Captain sir?"

The ghost nodded. "No need for me to be visible."

After the young ghost left, Carolyn used a bit of sheet to dab her eyes. "Captain - you realize - Jenny will have to move in with us - do you mind?" Not that there was much she could do if he did, but it seemed wrong not to ask.

In the dark, she did not see, but could feel his smile. "I had that figured out, my dear. Candy has shown me some of the girl's letters - and she seems like someone who'd fit in well with us here. You say she is about to graduate?"

"Yes..." Carolyn sighed. "One more thing to deal with. In a couple of months - she's - a genius, pretty much. She probably could have graduated even earlier than a year early, but Jack and Laura didn't want her to be too - rushed. Still - trying to transfer all that - and she's going to miss so much - but I can't move to Camden for two months and I won't leave her there on her own. I hope the school will take her credits, and not give her grief about the early graduation - she's had enough, hasn't she?"

Fortunately, the ghost followed the semi-rambling words. "Don't worry about that. I'm not without influence, you know."

"That's cheating," Carolyn only half-heartedly protested.

"No, it's untying red tape..."

Before he could go on or she could respond, Tristan was back. "All set. Plane leaves at noon tomorrow, today. Earliest I could get without pulling major strings. Thought I'd save that for bigger issues. And I DID NOT wake Adam - but I did pop in an leave a note for him to call ASAP." The look Daniel gave him demanded elucidation. "A rather large note." Tris sketched a yard long span. "Stretched between the door posts to his shower room. He can't miss it."

"One day he's going to throttle all of us," Carolyn sighed, half yawning despite herself.

"No he won't. He really likes all of us," Daniel assured her, squeezing her hand gently. "Though I admit, I am glad that he's part of the family."

"Pardon me, my blood sugar is sky rocketing," Tristan announced, popping out, reminding Carolyn of Jonathan as he did so.

The remainder of the night had a timeless quality. It was not a swift passage of night, by any stretch of the imagination. Yet, morning came too soon. Daniel stayed with Carolyn the remainder of the night, cradling her gently, only using a hint of power to urge her into a sleep she resisted instinctively, minimizing the effacy. Whatever good it did, he was grateful for, though.

At the captain's suggestion, Tristan had the coffee ready before Martha awoke, brewed extra strong. It was waiting for Mrs. Muir when she came downstairs a few minutes after Daniel popped down to give her privacy to shower and dress.

Seeing Daniel and Tristan in the kitchen early did not startle Martha. Seeing Mrs. Muir already up did. The savvy housekeeper immediately asked, "What's wrong?" Daniel filled her in succinctly.

"Oh no. I remember Mr. and Mrs. Williams," Martha gasped, placing a comforting hand on Carolyn's shoulder. "And that poor little girl."

"Do you mind that she'll be moving in?" Carolyn asked. "It will be more work for you."

"Pshaw, not that much. Even if it was, wouldn't matter," Martha dismissed the worry. "Jenny could not have a better home than Gull Cottage. No one could. Now what can I do to help?"

Gratefully, Carolyn smiled. "Nothing. Just keep being you. Tristan has said he'll stay and help while the Captain and I are in Camden. Sean is just down the road - and you know Dashire will show up if you just crook your little finger."

Blushing, Martha coughed a bit. "Well, I don't expect I'll need that much help..."

"Just as I said," Tristan piped up.

"But it's nice to..."

Before she could finish, the phone shrilled again. Tristan reflexively grabbed it, counting himself still on duty. Automatically changing his voice, he once more said sleepily, "Muir residence."

"Do I sound like that?" Martha speculated under her breath.

"Oh, hi, Adam. Yes. I'll put her on," Tristan abruptly returned to his real voice, passing the phone to Carolyn.

"Good morning, Adam. I hope no one woke you from here," Carolyn began.

"No, but when I got up a bit early to get a drink of water and saw a banner stretched across the door, I thought it might be a good idea to call," the attorney dryly informed her. "There were no details..." He did not add it had a P.S. in red: "BE NICE." that kept him from making any acerbic observations.

Carolyn related what little she knew, flushing a bit. She wasn't sure that they'd even needed to call Adam, but he was part of the family, blast it, and it felt like the thing to do.

As if sensing her uncertainty, Mr. Pierce's reply immediately addressed it, obliquely. "Glad you called. First off, my condolences. Is there anything you need from me as Friend Adam, not Barrister Pierce?"

"No - well, if there is, I'm not firing on all pistons yet, " Carolyn admitted.

"Understandable. If that changes, I'm here. You will take my office number with you, and I gave you that new-fangled car phone's number, and my home one. If it's a real emergency, send Himself. I trust he can pop that far?"

The captain, who could hear both sides of the conversation at will, and had heard now, called out, "In stages, at least."

"Wonderful. You say you're bringing home the daughter? Jenny?" There was a slight pause. Carolyn could hear a drumming noise in the background, like a pencil rapping on the desk. Long seconds later, he continued, "You DO intend to tell her about Captain Gregg and the crew?"

"I hadn't thought about it," Carolyn confessed, flushing a bit. "They're just so normal to our lives that - well I felt like they wouldn't need explaining."

She almost heard his brows shoot into his hairline. "Mmm. Well, my advice is - tell her. I'm not sure HOW, you'll have to play it by ear, but do it. Even if they just pretend normalcy, as Tristan is fond of doing..."

"Hey!" the young man yelped from the ceiling.

"If he's going to scare me half to death first thing in the morning with banners proclaiming family emergency, call now," Adam said, trusting they youngest ghost was still listening, "then I'll say what I please."

The two men's banter had the desired effect. Irresistibly, Carolyn felt a ghost of a grin beginning on the edge of her face.

Once again displaying an acuity of insight, Adam apparently knew he'd met his goal and went back on topic, "Eventually, someone will thunder or walk through a wall. Or it might just be disconcerting for the girl if four men keep showing up at all hours. Four men who, for the most part have a rather otherworldly or at least old worldly aura to them. Do you think anyone is likely to challenge your guardianship? She's what - sixteen you said? Old enough that her wishes will be considered if the in-laws and outlaws get nasty. Rotten time of year to contend with school transfer, can't be helped though. Emergencies and crisis don't check with one's schedule, unless it's how to bollix it most thoroughly. If you need some 'muscle,' the word _lawyer_ scares most people easily. Again, you have my number. You having all my numbers and displaying that knowledge is an ace in the hole. What else?" More drumming was heard. "Likely most bequests will be to the daughter, I DO hope there is a will. Possibly we'll have a house sale to deal with, moving. Just move what she needs for now. Between the spooks and my connections, heavier stuff can be taken care of later. Have I covered it all?"

To Martha, Daniel and Tris' relief, the tension in Carolyn's shoulders had eased some. "Yes, I think so. Thank you, Adam. I'm sorry for disturbing you."

"Apologize if you don't disturb me at times like this," he instructed sharply.

Something occurred to her. "If the note said family emergency, not me by name, how'd you know who to call?"

"You all are family, especially with all mine so scattered. Besides, who else could get in the house and leave a note like that in the middle of the night? And I know Tristan's handwriting."

"Right then. Thank you."

"That's fine. Take care now. I'll keep a check on Martha and the kids if you like?"

"Thank you."

So saying, Carolyn concluded the conversation.

The kids stumbled into the kitchen not long after. Jonathan was teasing Candy about being his 'little' sister. The 13-year-old had undergone a recent growth spurt, making him taller than his big sister, to her chagrin.

For both Candy's sake and her mother's, Tristan, more sharply than his usual easy tone, reprimanded, "Don't call her 'little' It's blasted mean."

The unexpected tone was enough to silence the boy as Candy spoke up, "Did we hear the phone?"

"Adam was calling," Daniel began, hoping she meant the recent call, and the late night one hadn't roused the kids at all.

"How come?" Jonathan asked as he opened the fridge to stare inside.

"Breakfast will arrive shortly," Martha scolded, moving him away and shutting the door.

"But - nothing's cooking," Jonathan scowled.

"Kids," Carolyn cleared her throat. "Adam was calling because Tristan left him a note to call - Jenny's parents were in a wreck..."

"Are they hurt? Is she okay?" they asked simultaneously.

"More than that," Daniel said, then more rapidly. "Her parents were killed, but Jenny wasn't in the car. She's..." he broke off, not sure what the right word was. Fine was wrong, as Carolyn had already clarified.

"She's going to be living here," Carolyn let drop. There really wasn't a good way to say it. "I hope you don't mind. Candy, it'll mean sharing a room again." Once the relatives' curiosity had died down, Jonathan had taken over the largely unneeded guestroom. If Adam wound up spending the night, they either doubled, or Jonathan took the sofa.

"Sure," Candy shrugged. "Hope she doesn't snore," she added, sending her brother a look.

"I do not!"

"I taped you snoring!"

Thunder rattled the windows. "Silence!" the captain declared.

"Sorry," Candy blushed.

"Yeah, me too," Jonathan mumbled.

"That's okay," Carolyn took a breath. The kids really hadn't known Jack and Laura. Jenny had only been a pen pal. Until now. "The Captain and I are going to the funeral. I may be gone about a week. Martha, Tristan, Sean, and maybe Dashire - and Adam too, will be here for you. I'm sure Claymore will be willing to help, if need be."

"Claymore?" Jonathan gaped. Unsaid was, "yeah, right."

"We'll be gone by the time you get home. Is there any - do you have any questions? Will you be okay?" Words just were not cutting it today. Traitorous tears returned. The captain handed her a handkerchief.

"We'll be fine," Candy assured her, rising to hug her mom. Jonathan patted her hand awkwardly. He was trying hard to grow up, but after a second, 'blasted' under his breath, and hugged her too.

"Be sure and give Jenny our love. I know she'll be here soon - but..." Candy continued after the hug ended.

"I will, sweetie," Carolyn sniffed. "She'll appreciate it."

"I still have the note she sent, when our father... died," Candy added.

Carolyn smiled thinly.

"Take care of Mom," Jonathan instructed gruffly, looking at the Captain.

"Of course," Daniel nodded.

"Can we go too?" Candy asked, a bit uncertainly. On one hand, she, and she was sure Jonathan, even if he was being a bit little brotherly in a pesky waywanted to support Mom and Jenny. It'd be cool to meet Jenny too, not to mention getting out of school. On the other hand, it WAS a funeral. She still remembered their father's. It'd been awful.

Jonathan nodded, looking just a little scared at the idea, though.

"Thanks, kids, but no. It wouldn't be excused, and the reservations are made already," Carolyn said.

"Just - we would - if you needed us," Candy glanced at her brother for confirmation and got it.

"I know."

"Uh - Captain," Candy said, "Can I tell you something - privately?"

Raising one brow, he nodded and followed her to the living room. "Yes?"

"Keep Harriet away from Jenny, okay?" she whispered, trusting him to remember how a misguided remark from that cousin had hurt Candy at a similar time.

"I'll keep watch."

"Thanks." She gave him a half smile. "Turn solid, so I can hug you before you go, please?"

After that was done, Martha had thrown together a breakfast the kids had to eat rapidly then leave.

A blur of packing occupied Carolyn the rest of the morning. Right before they were to leave, Dashire and Sean appeared. Each one briefly took her hand and pecked her cheek, after which they turned to look at Daniel.

"Tris roused us when he made his rounds," Dashire explained. "And Adam did call me." He flashed a grin. "Quite early at that. He'd hoped to wake me, forgetting that that is impossible."

"Since we know when and where your family - you know," Sean almost apologetically picked up the thread, "we both thought that if we checked up immediately, or as close to immediately as we could, we could see if they..."

"Became ghosts," Carolyn finished softly.

"Aye. If you wait, or don't have specifics, it gets nigh on impossible," Sean nodded somberly.

"And?" Daniel prompted.

"Now, this is not definitive, you understand," Dashire warned. "Like he said, it's tricky at best to find out these things long distance, even with information. But, best as we can tell, when they passed, it was straight on. The Master had decided they were done here and that your niece..."

"Cousin," Carolyn amended.

"Ah. Would be in safe hands," Dashire finished.

Sean looked back to the Captain. "You might want to double check, in any case."

"I shall."

Outside, Ed Peavey honked his truck horn. "We've got to run," Carolyn said, embracing each ghost quickly. "Thank you, both."

"'Twas nothing," Sean promised. "Don't you know there's not much he and I'd not do for you and yours?"

"It was too something, but now is not the time for debate," Carolyn insisted. She started to bend to grab her suitcase, but the Captain had already hoisted it.

"Captain, you can't carry it," she protested.

"I most certainly will not allow you to - " he argued.

"She's right," Sean cleared his throat. "Ed won't see you, remember? Just a suitcase floating along."

"Blast."

"I'll take it," Dashire offered cheerfully at the same moment that Tristan spoke.

"He's seen me before, I'll do it."

"You are supposed to be in school, remember? And we don't have time for you to needle Ed, Dash," Daniel overrode them.

"Nor do we have time for you all to act like children," Carolyn snapped. "I can carry a blasted bag, I'm not one of those women who packs her total wardrobe for a trip."

"It's not right," Daniel insisted chivalrously. Then, a thought occurred to him. "Go ahead, my dear. As usual, your good sense prevails."

Lacking the time to probe how she'd won so easily, Carolyn retrieved her bag and went out the door. Halfway down the walk, she realized how light it was. Looking down, she saw a spectral hand over hers, supporting the full weight. The moment she looked, she was able to feel that hand too. With Ed waiting, she could do no more than smile for a microsecond.

She did not hear Tristan, standing invisibly on the porch with the others, grouse, "If you let me drive, this would not be a problem."

"With airport traffic, there's no guarantee we'd be home in time to get the kids - or I'd drive," Martha reminded him. "But - since you are all feeling so chivalrous - I have a list of things I need your help with, starting with flipping the mattresses. Captain Gregg was going to later, but now..."

"Say no more," Dashire announced with a bow that had Sean and Tristan shaking their heads, "it is good as done."

Ed deposited Carolyn at the airport and even agreed, to Daniel's chagrin, to wait with her until the plane boarded. It was a relatively short wait. While in larger metropolitan areas, arriving two hours early was a good idea, this airport was not that large and given the last minute quality of this trip, the two hours were not feasible even if they had been advisable. Half an hour after arriving, the ghost and his lady were seated on the plane. A midweek, midday flight was relatively uncrowded. Therefore, no one really thought about the fact that they had a sudden aversion to the seat beside the pretty blonde lady who looked so sad and tired.

However, even with no seatmate that was visible, Carolyn could not talk to her ghost, a fact she found frustrating, especially when he tried to talk to her. It was not a long flight, but time is relative.

After twenty minutes of listening to Daniel forget himself and make comments she should respond to, but couldn't without looking batty, Carolyn opened her purse and got out a notebook and pen. She began writing.

_I guess you think I'm being ridiculous to be so upset over family I haven't visited hardly since moving to Schooner Bay?_ She showed him, surreptitiously, the paper, pretending she was checking over what she wrote before continuing.

"Not at all, Madam," Daniel assured her. "Time and distance do not sunder true friendships. Look at Dashire and me - we hadn't seen each other hardly for decades - but lately we've been like brothers again. Or Tristan, the time had been longer since any of us saw him. And even though he lived in town, I seldom saw Sean until recently, well, fairly recently. But if I'd heard of any of them being - exorcised or something in the time we were not regularly visiting - I'd have been quite upset. Moreover, you are a compassionate woman who is upset for a child who is now orphaned. You might also be upset over the disruption it will cause in your life, all our lives, taking in a child, even an almost grown one."

Frowning, she thought and wrote some more. _I feel guilty. I always meant to keep in touch better, but - didn't._

"Carolyn, I am quite sure that at least ninety percent of all people who live or have lived can say that as well. It doesn't make it a matter to regret less, but it does make it more understandable."

_Do you think we can handle another family member? She's not a ghost after all._

"From time to time, Adam stays overnight, and he doesn't cause disruption," Daniel shrugged.

The stewardess paused to ask if Carolyn would like something to drink.

"Oh, a - Sprite would be good," Carolyn decided, almost looking to see if Daniel wanted anything before stopping herself.

"I'd like a Madeira," he grumbled.

When the stewardess left, Carolyn wrote, _I can't order that - and I don't think they'd have it anyway. And ADAM is not moving in - just visiting._

"It's one overnight at a time," Daniel insisted.

While that was a good philosophy really, when Carolyn paused to take her Sprite and consider before writing more, perhaps it was a hysterical reaction that made it seem just a bit funny. Here - Daniel had spent over a century repelling invaders, now he was encouraging her in taking in a new crewmember.

_Thank you - but do you even see the irony here?_

"It is not ironic. I have learned an appreciation of the finer members of humanity. I have read Jenny's letters, I said that before, but only the ones Candy shows me. She is a sweet girl, unless she's pretending to be someone other than herself in her writing."

_Jack would not put up with that. He told me right off to watch out for that in Bobby... He was right. _

"Then, Jenny is exactly who we have seen her to be, from what we can see in her writing, at the least. Come now, I find it more noteworthy that Adam told us to tell her about me and the others than my being willing to allow her to move in. I'm a gracious and welcoming individual, you must admit. He tends to keep things close to the vest. I'm sure it comes with the job."

At another time, Carolyn would have taken his hand thankfully, but as it was, could not. She sketched a series of X's and O's.

"Madam, that is a word I do not know."

_Hugs and kisses._

"Hphm. I'll take that as an IOU."

_I'll even pay interest._

"I'll charge the same rate Claymore would."

_Thank you._

"For?"

_Taking my mind off, without actually taking it off._

"Female logic is totally illogical."

Then, the stewardess returned to collect the half-finished soda before landing procedures began and Carolyn had to put away her writing also.

In the crowded airport reception area, Carolyn could mutter to Daniel one brief comment without fear of being overheard. "I did let Dad know what time our - my - flight was arriving - but maybe I should have just called ahead and had a car..."

"Perhaps later," he agreed. He could see the sense of having her own transportation, even if he was not as thrilled with vehicles as Tristan.

"Carrie - over here."

"That does not sound like your father, my dear," Daniel frowned. "It sounds like that - "

"Blair - what are you doing here?" she gasped as thunder rattled.

"Good timing on your plane landing," Blair observed as he strode over and embraced Carolyn. "Longer and there might be weather delays. The strangest weather seems to hover near where you are, Carolyn. There wasn't a cloud in the sky when I left. I told Brad I'd be happy to pick you up. Jack and Laura were my friends, too, you know. We'll want to hurry. The throng is starting to get to Jennifer." So saying he grabbed Carolyn's hand, leading her to the baggage claim. Daniel did not offer to help _him_ carry the small suitcase. However, the ghost did appreciate the fact that while Blair was reaching to snag it from the carousel, Carolyn looked over and mouthed an apology.

Then, Blair was hustling her out to his car.

"You are too tall to fit in that - what is it?" Daniel fumed.

"Latest thing from Italy. Alpha Romeo. I debated between this and a Trans, but decided that could be my next car," Blair boasted, unaware that he was answering a question. "Ah, let me put up the top. I'd hoped to enjoy the sun, but that thunder sounds closer."

"You have no idea," Carolyn said under her breath.

The ride to Jenny's passed without incident. Blair rattled on, but if Carolyn had had to take a pop quiz five minutes later on what he said, she'd have flunked. She did know that whatever he was rambling on about, Daniel from time to time punctuated with a snort, _ha, _or _you bilge barnacle_.

Either there was a huge garage sale going on or they had arrived, she concluded half an hour later as they turned onto a street lined with cars.

"Looks like a few more people have shown up," Blair said needlessly. He frowned. "D-drat. I wanted to get my car in the garage with inclement weather coming - though it doesn't seem quite as stormy now. I'll let you off by the house and circle. See if I can find a better spot - or you could go in and get someone - maybe that Pinto - I think that might be you uncle, Arnold's car, to move. It couldn't get damaged much by a dinged door or hail."

"Hail?" Carolyn asked.

"Well you never know."

"I have never in my afterlife hailed," Daniel informed him, unheard. "However - I could work on it."

"Uh - right," Carolyn said, not sure if she was speaking to Blair or Daniel to be honest. "I'd be grateful to be let off. Do you mind bringing in my bag when you find a parking spot?"

"Of course not. If it's too far off, I'll come back, drive closer after some people leave, and bring it then."

"Lazy imbecile," Daniel derided in an undertone.

"That'll be lovely," Carolyn agreed, hoping that once she was away from Blair, Daniel would stop sniping.

As she and Daniel went up the walk, arm-in-arm, she wondered what awaited her on the other side of the door.

The world had fallen down, shattered, and left her floating through the pieces. Jenny felt totally numb from emotional overload. She knew eventually she would feel the pain. Right now it was just a choked feeling that was too close, but somehow distant, like she was away from herself. She would not let herself cry, not yet, not with everyone staring at her, while trying not to look like they were staring. The only thing between her and catatonia was anger. That might seem, or even actually be out of place, but flares of pure rage burned alongside the ice-cold agony inside her.

It was the whispers she wasn't meant to hear, but her auditory acuity had increased tenfold, just when she'd rather it not.

_Poor thing. Whatever will she do? Carolyn? No, that's not possible. She's a widow... two kids... and she's not really all there... she can't... maybe... can you believe she said they wanted to be cremated? Impossible. Eugene put a stop to that right off..._

Between her mother's overbearing brother, nosy Hazel, and a few others, Jenny wanted to run away screaming. Run away and hide in some corner and let the tears out before she drowned inside. Mr. Thompson had said he was going to get Carolyn, Candy's mom. She was NOT batty. Carolyn had written her sometimes, little notes in the letters Candy sent. She was sane, and Jenny wished she'd get there. Every time the doorbell rang or someone knocked, she looked up hopefully. So far, her hopes had been denied.

Blast it, as her cousins would say. Where had they picked up a phrase like that?

Then, the door opened. Uncle Brad let someone inside. Without much hope, Jenny looked up, away from Uncle Eugene's latest diatribe, and the sun began to shine through a bit. Though lately she'd only seen photos, she knew who'd just walked in; Carolyn Muir.

After a fast hug for her dad, Carolyn looked around the room.

"I believe that is she, my dear," Daniel rumbled in her ear, directing Carolyn's gaze to a point in the crowd.

At first, all Carolyn saw was a giant of a man, Laura's "baby" brother. Wonderful. She'd rather deal with Jane Shoemaker and Darlene Hassenhammer in top form than Eugene North. Then, her eyes moved to the right and saw a very lost, lonely looking girl who looked confused, hurt and on the verge of committing bloody murder all at once. The child looked up, perhaps hearing something. The moment she saw Carolyn, a bit of lost joy lit her eyes, relief mingled with it. A bit of a mulish look crossed the young woman's face as she began moving away from her uncle toward Carolyn, determinedly. Jenny did not see it, but Daniel stepped away from Carolyn, popping so that he was directly between the giant and the girl, just in case the oaf didn't care to be walked away from. After listening to Blair for so long, Daniel was almost hoping that Eugene would try and stop Jenny's escape.

Whether he did or not, Carolyn didn't take note. All she cared about at that moment was her cousin who was wrapping her in a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you are here!"

"Honey," Carolyn exclaimed. "How are you?" It was a foolish query due to the obviousness of the answer, but it was all she could think to say, along with, "I'm so sorry."

"I - I've been better," Jenny allowed, letting her mask of "I'm okay" to fall away for the truth to peek through. "I just don't know... don't really know which way is up anymore. Or if there is an up."

Carolyn could have told her it would get better, but that seemed hollow. She had never lost a parent, though the possibility was now real and infinitely frightening. Losing Bobby, in a way had been a relief, taking the choice of divorce away from her. After that last "civilized discussion," he'd gone off on a weekend ski trip that he'd been ambivalent about taking until then. It had been to give them space to think. Unfortunately, Bobby was not a ski champion, except in his own opinion. Meeting a tree head on had made the choice for her. Death had been instantaneous, according to the autopsy report. Too bad her marriage's demise had not been a mercifully rapid. Even now, thinking of how unburdend that had made her feel without guilt was impossible. In a reckless moment, Carolyn wondered if she should take Jenny aside NOW and tell her about Daniel, Sean, and the others... would the surety of this not being the end help? No... even without ghosts, that was something she was sure of...

Instead, she settled on saying, "I'm here," though she almost said "we're," and, "it'll work out, somehow."

"I know," Jenny sighed. "Just..." but she didn't know what the just was.

Carolyn pressed her lips into a hollow smile as she looked over to Daniel, who was enjoying preventing Eugene from moving, using some ghostly power to metaphysically glue his feet to the ground. It seemed wrong somehow, to want to laugh as she wished to. It was funny though.

Jenny offered to show her to a room, which allowed the girl a break of her own. As the two women returned, Emily came over. "Carrie, dear, telephone for you." As Carolyn's brows raised, her mother dropped her voice. "I think it's your captain, making sure that you made it here all right. That is so sweet."

Reflexively, Carolyn's eyes flicked to the throng. Daniel did not seem inclined to make telephone calls at the moment - and she could not imagine Claymore paying long-distance charges.

Without a clue in her tired brain, she went and answered the call. "Captain?"

"I thank you for the promotion, but it's only me," Dashire chuckled. "However, I take it I may have shaken up your family a bit?"

"Perhaps."

"My dear Martha is picking the kids up from school - I think Tristan tagged along - don't worry, he's not driving. Sean is upstairs being useful, flipping a mattress or something. He and I thought it might be nice to be able to give the family word that you and the captain arrived all right."

"It was a very calm flight. Blair got us here from the airport, just ahead of rain, it looked like."

"Where there had been no hint of it, naturally?"

"You could say that."

"Sounds like I need to find out more about this Blair. Is Jenny all right?"

"As well as can be expected."

"Not wonderful then. Ah well. With Danny there, I doubt you or she will need any help from here - but should you, call upon us, at any time of the day or night. And you do have young Adam's numbers, however many he has these days - I swear - why would anyone need half a dozen phone numbers? You can only answer one at a time."

"We'll go into that later, dear."

"Sweet words, be still my heart," Dash rhapsodized. "Has your real dear done that checking?"

"I don't think so. Hasn't been time."

"Right. Well, I know these contraptions are metered or something - so I had best hang up, but do keep us informed. One of us will pop up later to give you a report of the day. Any preferences? Me, Sean, or Tristan?"

"I couldn't possibly answer now," Carolyn smiled.

"Now, Carolyn, they relatives are going to think Danny's trying to propose to you if you continue to make comments like that. Good show - you're learning. See you later." With that, he hung up.

It was no surprise really when she saw Harriet and Hazel standing a few feet away, looking at her but trying not to look as if they were looking, much less listening. They did look rather confounded, actually, until relief spread over their faces as she hung up.

"I thought I should stop up the interfering busybodies' ears until you were finished talking, my dear," Daniel whispered. "One of the crew?"

Imperceptibly, she nodded, aloud adding for the cousins' benefit, "Just my friend _checking_ to make sure I was here all right." She hoped he'd get the message to check on seeing if there were any new ghosts running around.

"While you and Jenny were in the guest room, I contacted the hospital's head ghost," Daniel informed her, using the de-jargonized terminology, "and he was able to tell me that your cousins went straight onto the light. She went from the ER, and he passed in the OR."

"I'm so grateful that the captain is always watching out for me," Carolyn added.

"Until the end of time, if need be, my dear," he assured her as the twins tittered: "how sweet."

"What is sweet?" Blair asked, finally arriving with Carolyn's bags. The sky had cleared while the Captain was occupied with duty.

"That Carrie's sailor — " Hazel began, not hearing Daniel yell:

"SEAMAN, BLAST IT, WOMAN!"

" — keeps a check on her," Harriet finished with a giggle.

"Just in time," Blair muttered, looking up as if he could see the sky through two floors. "There's that thunder again." He frowned. "If he is so sweet, why isn't he here?"

Carolyn had a sudden urge to say "he is here," that was quickly suppressed.

Jenny had drifted back over in time to hear this; the crowd was getting to her. "I guess he had to work. It was kind of sudden." She wasn't sure who was being discussed, but putting the bits together, this sounded right to say.

"That makes sense, if he has a real job," Hazel agreed.

"That thunder is really scary sounding," Jenny noted with a shiver. "Like the angels are mad."

Instantly, the rumbles ceased. Scaring the poor girl was not what Daniel wanted to do. He did guffaw, "Me - an angel? Be sure and repeat that around Martha and Dashire." Then, the ghost had a disconcerting moment when Jenny looked straight at him, but it was plain she wasn't seeing him, just that on some level she might have sensed him. Something looked familiar about her eyes, but only that feature. He'd likely known an ancestor of hers. Or perhaps she looked like his family.

Blair insisted on taking Carolyn and Jenny out to dinner, even though neither felt like eating and the kitchen was overflowing with ham, casseroles and other things that were as unappetizing as they were well meant.

When they got back to the house, most of the visitors had trickled back to their homes. Seeing that Jenny was not likely to go to sleep any time soon, Carolyn sat up talking with her about nothing and everything for quite some time. Only a gentle shove from Daniel let the girl doze off near midnight.

When Carolyn and her ghost reached her bedroom, Sean was waiting.

"I was beginning to wonder about you," the amiable spirit noted. "How are things?"

Daniel gave him a concise report of the day, asking for one in return.

"Not much going on back home. Martha's making use of all our muscles. Main thing on the plate is how to arrange the closets. We just had to clear off Jonathan's ex bed, the one that's been a storage area basically, then flip the mattress before putting fresh sheets on it. Candy showed us where to put the junque - that's with a 'que' not 'k' since it's good junque. You'll be glad to know a bit did get tossed, by her leave. Still, one closet for two teen-aged girls? I took a peek at Jenny - she and Candy aren't that far off in size, so perhaps they can swap and share, but there's still double clothes to accommodate!"

"I've heard of people putting winter clothes in storage, then summer, and so on," Carolyn mused. "Maybe - Daniel could we use some sea chests or something to do that with the girls? Would their clothes fit in the one closet if we rotated them like that?" She looked from Daniel to Sean.

"That won't do - keeping them folded up - and those trunks are musty," Daniel argued, not to be perverse, but he simply did not think it would work.

"Dash suggested something - there's an old wardrobe in his house that's done nothing but take up space. He's pretty sure it's in good shape. If we can find a spot for it - would either of you object to putting it in Gull Cottage to store off season stuff?" Sean asked. "Tris thought maybe we could get a new closet built, or convert a spare room into a walk in one - but I ask you, where? The boy is fun to be around, but he's not an architect!"

"Well, the latter idea is lovely, but you are right," Carolyn agreed. "Daniel?"

"If you can get the wardrobe moved and find a place for it, be my guest," he nodded.

"We're thinking to borrow Ed's truck. I know Peavey isn't too muscular, but all we need is transportation. Adam could drive it and we could do the muscle work easily. One of us could. We just can't teleport something like that. Oh, speaking of Adam, he stopped by, around dinner time, and left these papers - official requests for Jenny's school records. And - on the subject of schools - here are the kids' report cards. I promised to get you to sign them."

"How will it be explained that I did so from here?" Carolyn asked.

"Blast. The things are due tomorrow though, and Jonathan and Candy said you'd want to see them even if they weren't."

"Martha has the authority to sign school things - in case of emergency - but yes, I am glad to see them. Tell the kids I'm proud of them, and I'll call tomorrow night." Carolyn forced herself to smile tiredly.

"Right. One of us will still pop in, we like seeing you, " Sean winked. "Claymore sends his sympathies - and says that he will allow this month's rent check to be late if need be, just this once, and with no interest."

"How'd you get that concession?" Daniel asked.

"Thank Tris for that," Sean said simply. At Carolyn's look, he added, "Nothing was done to the fellow, just the implication that Tris had the authority to do as you would, with his own creative touches added, Captain. I think he threw around the word cellar, perhaps. Or mizzenmast. Now, your lady seems a bit wilted. It's been a long day for her. I'll take my leave."

The following day was another blur. The bodies would not be released to view until the next day and the funeral was the day after. Harriet and Hazel found themselves forgetting what they wanted to say from time to time, if they got too near Jenny. The captain was a man of his word, especially to a lady, no matter how young. He could not be everywhere at once, so more than once, Carolyn managed to overhear whispers about: "Poor, dear Carrie, what were Jack and Laura thinking, saddling her with another child? Or, she's not quite right in the head, is she? Talks to herself."

When Brad and Emily offered to take them out, as did Blair, Uncle Arnold, and several others, Carolyn begged off. She wanted to talk to Jenny - and a late evening was not something that she needed.

Once they were all gone, Jenny sighed. "Thanks. I was starting to feel claustrophobic."

"They mean well," Carolyn tried. "I'm going to call home - do you want to talk to the kids, too?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

Just in case anyone else might answer, Carolyn dialed Gull Cottage.

"Muir residence," Tristan answered brightly.

"This is Carolyn. Is Candy there? Or Jonathan?"

"One's doing homework, one's practicing field hockey. Martha is baking a bribe for Mr. Peavey, so I got phone duty. Sean is moving furniture, or at least plotting the most efficient way to do so. Dashire is walking Scruffy, I think he's hoping that he'll be out there when Ed arrives, and be visible."

"I see. May I talk to one of them?"

"You aren't alone, are you?" Tristan asked.

"Got it in one."

"I'll get Candy. Jonathan is still in town. Ed's supposed to bring him along when he comes to dinner. I could get the phone to him, but it might look strange."

Carolyn bit her lip to keep from commenting on the idea of a mobile phone. Only Tris could come up with a notion like that.

After talking to her daughter, Carolyn let the girls chatter, then Carolyn spoke to Martha. Jonathan would hate missing the call, but she promised to call again tomorrow, Thursday.

After that, it was time to get all told.

"Jenny, I guess you have overheard some of the - talk - about me?" Carolyn began, thankful again for the comforting, invisible hand on her arm.

The girl rolled her eyes, reminding Carolyn of Candy. "Like I'd pay attention to that. It was all I could do not to blast them all - where did Candy get that word? Since she started using it, I picked it up, but it's kind of unusual."

"That's what I want to tell you," Carolyn exhaled, for once grateful for the Captain's word. "I am not off my rocker, first off."

Jenny took her cousin's hand. "I know that. You've been the most sane person here - even though considering all - that's not a huge compliment."

"Thanks - but they have good reason," Carolyn began, faltering a bit.

"Madam, I dispute that," Daniel intoned.

"Ssh. Because - well - I - oh, blast it, Daniel, appear, please."

"As you wish," he spoke aloud, so that Jenny could hear as well. "Though normally, I do not appear on command as if I were a Jinn. Hello, Jenny. I am Captain Daniel Gregg. " He bowed slightly. "It is a pleasure to formally meet you, though the circumstances are regrettable. My condolences."

The girl's eyes were wide as saucers. "Wh - wh who - what?"

"I am a ghost. I have haunted Gull Cottage since November of 1869 when I kicked the blasted gas heater with my blasted foot and - died. Until your cousins moved in, I was happily alone. Now, they are my family, and I am pleased to welcome you into it."

"You're the imaginary friend Candy used to talk about Jonathan having?" Jenny got out faintly.

"Well, imaginary is the wrong word, but for a time, yes, she thought I was her brother's delusion."

"And you're the missing piece - in all her letters, I felt like something was left out, but my - my parents said I was imagining that. Were you - in the basement? The 'cool' skeleton they found a while back?"

"Ah - no. That was Sean Callahan, and he was not cool," Daniel grimaced, pulling his ear. "But it does lead up to, we have a few other ghosts. Some of my crew, well they don't live there, but they do visit, often. One of them has been giving Candy music lessons for the past few years."

"Does all this bother you?" Carolyn asked anxiously.

"Are - are my parents... ghosts now?" Jenny asked, her eyes still wide.

"No. Not everyone is a ghost," Daniel said. "But we did check - immediately. We knew you'd want to know. The ghost who runs the hospital was there when they came in. They went to the light."

Jenny closed her eyes and nodded. "Good. That'd be - weird. I mean - you aren't weird, but - it'd be freaky to have someone you really knew alive still be around but not... I'm not saying this well, am I?"

"No, you're saying it fine," Carolyn assured her. "Does it bother you?"

"No. No. It's - a shock, yeah. But - you have nice eyes, Captain. I - you're a good guy - and I don't know you, but I do see you care a lot about Carolyn, and she about you. I think - I may have felt you around here, lately. It's a good feeling. Does me moving in bother you?"

"No, of course not," Daniel looked startled.

"I guess you are a state secret though? That's why Harriet or Hazel thinks you're a nutcase, Carolyn?"

"Yes, " Carolyn smiled. "Daniel and the others, Sean, Dashire, and Tristan can only be seen if they wish and by whom they wish, so sometimes they talk to us, but - not to everyone in the room - it gets tricky - to say the least."

"I bet."

"Though Dash and Tris do tend to appear visible in public rather often," Daniel added, tugging his ear again. "Dashire is on a matchmaking campaign, for Martha, I fear, and hopes to make Mr. Peavey jealous. And Tristan is - "

"Himself," Carolyn finished with a smile.

"Some people are like that," Jenny agreed, flashing a smile, then it dissolved as she realized what she'd done.

"Jenny, I can speak with some confidence, no dead person resents the living for feeling happiness or amusement. If you want to smile or even laugh, then there is little that would make your parents gladder," Daniel said with authority. "And you can come out from where you are, Tristan."

"Hi," the ghost said sheepishly. "I'm Tristan. Pleased to meet you. Condolences. Uh - Sean wanted me to take a look and see how many clothes would need moving so he can assess storage issues. Dashire is busy making Ed see red. Sean's just busy, measuring and frowning."

"Nice to meet you. I think Candy mentioned you, just not the ghost part, " Jenny looked as disconcerted as Tristan.

"Oh?" he brightened a bit. "Well - ah - may I pop to your room? Just to see that - for Sean? Uh - I had a sister once - she's in the light now, I guess. But she looked a lot like you, so - if you ever want a brother, I'm - around somewhere, generally."

"Uh - sure."

"Right. Thanks. Welcome to the family. Permission to give your lady a kiss from her children?" Tris added with a look to his captain.

"Granted."

So doing, he popped out again.

"He seems - nice," Jenny noted, slightly bewildered.

"He is," Daniel agreed. It was all right to term some one besides HIMSELF nice.

Then Tristan was back. "By the by - Carolyn, Mark Finley is in a - " he frowned, snapping his fingers, "what was the word Adam used once - ? - right - swivet - he has to cover the PTA lunch tomorrow."

"Adam does?" Carolyn asked.

"No, Mark does, and is not happy about it. He'd planned to stick that to you."

"It won't hurt him," she returned with a disgusted look. "Or if it will - "

"I'll be delighted," Daniel smirked.

"I was going to suggest seeing if that boy in the ad department, the one he underpays since he's a student, will do it," Carolyn finished.

"I know the boy - and I'll only find a way to suggest it if he pays Dave a decent wage to do it," Tristan frowned. "Good musician. He, Candy and I did an act for Clay's show last fall."

"It was good, too," Carolyn agreed.

"Unlike 95 of the others," Daniel commented. "If that overgrown shark-bait will pay, good idea. If not, try to see that dear Mark is seated beside Jane Shoemaker."

"Jane Troublemaker, as I call her," Tristan grinned. "Which would be more interesting? - I can pull off either."

Carolyn lifted her hands in resignation. "Up to you. Find out if they are serving anything decent. Dave's mother and father moved to Australia, no less, not long ago; he's not much of a cook. So a good meal won't hurt, but if the fare is the usual, I don't think he's that desperate."

"Too bad we can't send him the fridge," Jenny noted wryly. "Can you pop it?"

"'Fraid not. Good thought though. Any messages?" Tristan asked.

"All our love - and maybe Dash and Sean could drop in and meet Jenny?" Carolyn suggested.

"I'm sure they will. Oops, almost forgot. Adam wants to spend the weekend at Gull Cottage - so he can help move the wardrobe, well do the driving. I COULD drive, you know."

"He does not need to ask," Carolyn shook her head.

"He's polite," Daniel approved. "Tell him yes."

"Done. See you all subsequently."

When they were sure he was definitely gone, Carolyn looked at Jenny. "Well? What do you think, still want to move in to a haunted house?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Jenny asked with a shrug. "Tristan isn't scary, neither is Captain Gregg. BUT - I do want to hear the real story about the body in the basement. Candy mentioned it, but like I said, it looked like a lot got left out. I think a lot got left out of most of her letters. Is Adam another ghost?"

"No, he's a lawyer who works for ghosts, and once in a while, non ghosts," Carolyn smiled. "Hasn't Candy mentioned him too?"

"Yeah, but I didn't know if he was a ghost or not. Bet there aren't that many lawyers who'd do that," Jenny nodded.

"He seems to enjoy it," Daniel mused. "Unless someone drops in on him at five a.m."

Wednesday was spent doing the visitation bit at the funeral home, making the family available for mourners to pay respects to the living and dead at once. Wasn't that what the funeral was for? Jenny wondered under her breath to Captain Gregg. He confessed that he did not "get" it either. The only crisis to break the monotony was realizing Jenny did not have a black dress. However, Sean's estimate of her size being near Candy's was fairly on target, so after polite permission was asked and given, a pop or two solved that problem. Now, if Friday would just get there and finish, everyone would be grateful. Jonathan and Candy were missing their mom. Carolyn and Daniel missed home. Jenny was ready to move on, and the relatives were getting on their nerves. Blair was not being too much himself, but did mention to Carolyn that he wanted to talk to her when it was all over and done. The only real bright spots came at the end of the day when at least one ghost would teleport in from Gull Cottage to exchange news or the phone calls home when the kids' school day ended. Through it all, Jenny had yet to cry until she and Carolyn left the viewing. She did break down then. Carolyn just pulled off into a parking lot and let her get it out of her system, for the moment. She shed a tear or two herself. For his part, Daniel overcame his dread of females crying and was simply there for them.

Seeing the bodies in the coffins, still forms that bore some resemblance to people that were loved, yet were not them any longer hit both women hard. It made everything so coldly real. An aura of grief pulled more tightly around them, keeping the others in their extended circle of relatives a bit more distant. At least, it did the ones with sense. Jenny's grandparents on her mother's side arrived, riding in with another uncle, a self ordained minister as it happened. The first thing Uncle Nehemiah, as he renamed himself from the more ordinary and less Biblical Gary, did was ask Jenny if she was sure that her parents knew the Lord and had been born again.

If looks could kill, they'd have had to have one more funeral the next day. While she answered in the affirmative, and politely, the undertone was sharp as anything the Captain had ever unleashed on Claymore. Had there been a handy mizzenmast or keel, Daniel would have put them to good use.

At last the day ended, passing into an infinite and brief night. How could it be that time had become such a paradox, able to run at warp speed on turtle's legs?

With dread and relief co-mingled in a similar paradox, Carolyn and Jenny rode to the church in silence with Carolyn's parents. Sorrow and self-pity weighed on their souls. Irritation and the repetitive questions, annoying comments and general lack of understanding that the strangers that were family displayed burned. Yet, there was also comfort that was not totally from the presence of the ghost. As they entered the packed church, Carolyn felt the air change; a glance at Jenny showed that she sensed it also. A glance revealed that Sean O'Casey, Charles Dashire, and Tristan Matthews had assembled beside their Captain in support of their mortal family.

That and one small incident made it all seem less terrible on one level, at least. Carolyn's friend, Betty, had found love after her brief romance with Claymore, and now had a little girl to show for it. Since she'd not been able to find a babysitter, she'd had no choice but to bring little Lauren with her to the church, and she was sitting behind Carolyn and Jenny now, so they could hear the whispered conversation between mother and child.

"Lauren, I don't want you to be scared. People here are very sad, and some might cry."

"Uh huh. And some will be so happy," the little girl chirped.

Even Tristan looked shocked, though no one could see his expression.

"Happy?" Betty asked, disconcerted. "Honey - why would they be happy about Jack and Laura being -being dead?"

"'cause they're up in Heaven with Jesus!"

No one said a word for a moment, then Betty found her voice. "That's right, sweetie. We're all just sad for us."

"Out of the mouth's of babes," Dash murmured.

That did not make it any easier to take however, when Jenny and Carolyn looked up to the front and saw for the first time that either Eugene had vetoed one more of Jenny's instructions or some half wit had screwed up and left the two coffins open.

_"We can close them," _Daniel offered.

Carolyn shook her head, wishing that no one could hear her unless she wished it. She had to try, pitching her voice low as possible, "How'd we explain it?"

Despite her soft tone, more than one person glanced at her out of the corner of their eye. Blast it.

So, Jenny spent the entire funeral looking at her lap, not able to bear looking forward. Carolyn had a bit more fortitude, but had to look away more than once, and felt twice as uncomfortable when she had to give a bit of the eulogy. Later, she only could recall what she said when she made the remarks Jenny had written for her to speak on the girl's behalf. _"A part of us all is now in Heaven, the piece of our hearts that was taken with Jack and Laura." _

Surely they could not have made it through the overly perfumed, ice-cold service and subsequent burial without the warmth of the four ghosts and each other. At last it ended. The reception afterwards was another long blur. However, time did not maintain its hectic speed. It must have heard the mental complaint over the paradoxical nature it displayed, for now time slowed to an almost frozen crawl.

Carolyn's mental checklist had dwindled substantially; all that was left was the will and the packing, the she and her newest child would be home again.

Stragglers lingered throughout the afternoon. Saved by the bell took on new meaning when Adam called to tell Carolyn he had made it to Gull Cottage and would be headed to Skeldale in Ed's truck around dawn the next day. He knew that the will would be read tomorrow, so obliquely was letting her know he'd be available via the phone to answer any questions by late morning. What he said was not really important; the familiar, undemanding voice was.

No surprises came out in the will. Everything with the exception of a trinket or two and a small trust for Carolyn to use for Jenny went to their daughter. The house, which was paid for, furniture, insurance, bank accounts, and the car that was totaled were all hers. They even had the relatively new form of insurance that cancelled all credit debts upon death, leaving only the funeral bills for Jenny to deal with. However, there were likely enough assets to cover that. Daniel threatened to put it in the overgrown lummox's brain to cover burial costs, since that was his bright idea. Carolyn did not protest. It had irritated her as well. Carolyn could not help but have the rueful thought that Claymore would greatly approve of all the financial considerations taken.

As things wound up and the lawyer left Jenny's house, Blair, Ralph Muir, Brad Williams, Eugene and his simpering wife, Hannah, showed no sign of following suit.

"We really need to begin packing," Carolyn began after an awkward moment passed.

"That's what we want to talk to you both about, Carrie," Blair began. "Well, one of the things."

"I assure you, we are capable of packing," Carolyn returned levelly, dread prickling at the back of her mind.

"That's good. Then it will be a snap for you to pack up the kids and Elizabeth and move in here," Ralph nodded.

"Do what?" Carolyn and Jenny said as one, with an echo of thunder to back them up.

He repeated the words, going on with a list of reasons. From Adam, the bullet point lists were charming. Here, it had the opposite effect.

"One, Jenny has been through a trauma."

"Really? I hadn't noticed," the girl muttered.

"Two, her house is paid for, Gull Cottage is not even yours. You are paying that Gregg fellow rent. Three, it's not Philly, but is closer to the family."

"Isn't that a point in favor of Gull Cottage?" Daniel asked in a too-nice voice that made Carolyn want to giggle.

"Fourth, the schools are better. I'd still like to see Jonathan at Dexter."

"Fifth - is me," Blair jumped in.

"Again, a point for Gull Cottage," Daniel seethed. He was trying to stay in control for the ladies' sakes.

"I'd like to say something," Jenny said, before sixth could emerge. "I'd planned to move to Schooner Bay for a while - there's a great art school that opened up a while back - and I want a new beginning anyway... This place is too full of - " she broke off, not wanting to say ghosts. "Memories. Someday, they will be a comfort, now - no."

"And Claymore would **never** let us break a lease," Carolyn added.

"Don't be ridiculous - you're throwing money down the drain," Hannah sniped.

"Schooner Bay is inspiring," Carolyn continued grimly. "The children love it, I love it. Martha loves it. It is our home, and I don't want to uproot them without consulting them."

"You need not justify yourself, my dear. It is your life, all of your lives," Daniel invisibly reminded her. Her tiny nod agreed with this statement. "Do you want me to eject them?"

"Please," Jenny answered, then moved from apprehension to comprehension of the problem of talking to an invisible person and went on. "This is what we want. So, let us - do it."

Brad spoke up, "Look, they're tired. Let's let them have a night or so to think. It's been a hard couple of days. Let's go."

After a withering look or two, the grumbling bunch left, right before Daniel could toss them out creatively.

"Unbelievable! And who is Elizabeth?" Jenny asked.

"Ralph can't remember Martha's name," Carolyn sighed. "You are sure, honey? You do want to move?"

"Absolutely. Gull Cottage sounds wonderful, and it has what nowhere else does - Captain Gregg, Tristan, Sean, and Lord Dash."

Carolyn folded her into a hug. "You look kind of peaky. Want to lie down, a bit?"

"I'm too hyper and tired to do that. I think I'll go start PACKING."

"To show them up?" Daniel asked.

"Yep."

As she left, Carolyn sighed. "I want to call home."

"I can summon one of the crew."

"You can't summon Adam."

"True."

Moments later, the attorney was on the line. After Carolyn went over the details of the will, she outlined the ganging up on she and Jenny had just endured. "Did we make the right choice?" She needed to hear it from someone who wasn't mad, or in love with her.

"Well, Mr. Johnson made some valid points," Adam said thoughtfully. Tapping could be heard in the background. "However, he addressed none of the relevant issues, really, such as the captain, what either of you ladies want, much less the family here, the ghosts, or the fact that I'd miss you all. Therefore, I do not want you to think I am suggesting for one second that you dismiss the notion lightly. I am telling you, throw it out with all force possible."

For the first time in days, a genuine laugh was heard coming from Carolyn. "Thank you, Adam. Now, we need to think about selling the house and at least some of the furniture..."

"I'm on it. When do you need a lift from the airport?"

"Monday?"

"I'll be there. Now, there's a couple or three people here who want to talk to you."

After the Captain had also spoken to the kids and Martha, they hung up.

Nothing extraordinary happened in Camden the rest of the day until that evening when Tristan landed. After generalized greetings, Carolyn frowned. "What's up, Tris?"

"You are good," the ghost shook his head. "Remind me never to try and keep a secret from you." Without thinking, he mimicked the Captain to an extent, scratching his ear bemused. "I think there might be trouble at home - well, trouble is a strong word for it."

"What would be a good word for it?" Daniel inquired.

"Unexpected event. You know, it's been a tense few days for us all - but life goes on. So, Jonathan has a history project due Monday; therefore, he and Sean were working on constructing something or other. Adam had some paperwork to do, so he holed up in the alcove with it. To give them peace, I took Candy on the front porch to practice music or talk, whatever. Dash offered Martha an evening stroll on the beach. Sunset, sea breeze... ah... even soft music after a bit... Ed's not been around much all week... she was feeling somewhat neglected..."

"Go on," Carolyn prompted.

"But, he decided to show up today... just as Dash and Martha walked up the beach toward the house, arm in arm."

"They broke up," Carolyn essayed with a moan.

"I honestly don't know," Tristan frowned. "Ed decided to take a swing at his lordship as he walked up behind them. Candy called out to him, 'watch out.' Just as Ed's fist would have connected with Dash, he blinked into etherealness. Ed kept going until he connected with the ground instead and knocked himself out. That was about two minutes ago. Adam told me to come warn you all. He was going to watch and see if we need to load Ed into the station wagon and get him to Dr. Avery. I don't know if he will realize that he punched, or tried to punch - a ghost. " He lapsed into silence, then added, "However, we did solve one problem before that. If it's okay with Jen, Dashire and Sean have agreed to store anything that needs storing."

"Well, that's good," Carolyn said uncertainly. "Jenny's packing what clothes she really needs right now. I'll tell her. Oh, blast Ed." She caught sight of Daniel's lips twitching. "What is funny?"

"Just the picture Tristan painted of Mr. Peavey trying to deck Dash," Daniel chortled. As he laughed, Tris took it as permission to giggle too.

"You — Men!" Carolyn exclaimed.

"And pleased to be it," Daniel nodded. "Let us know how things - fall out, son."

"Aye." Tristan shrugged. "All else fails, we'll just adjust his memory to think Dash just sidestepped." Before Carolyn could protest, he was gone.

Less than an hour later, Sean appeared. "Just thought you'd all want to know how things are going down," he explained.

"And?" Carolyn asked.

"Well, Ed woke up just a bit after Tristan blinked back in. Once we were sure that he wasn't going to - join us, shall we say, Martha laid into him and good. Called him every name she could with the young ones around for being a right idjit and jealous fool. He took it all well - and then said he wasn't sorry at all. If he saw any fancy young fellow pawing his girl, and no, Dash wasn't pawing, he'd do it again, and would she consider marrying him, even though he's not as young and all as his lordship."

"Did she say yes?" Jenny asked.

"Said if he'd ask her again when we knew he's not concussed and just in a swivet, she'd say yes, maybe. Then, he asked her to go to Norrie's with him, and of course, Adam assured her that he could make sure that Jon and Candy were all right for the evening. Have a good time, etc. etc. Naturally, your young ones protested that they did not need his help keeping them out of trouble. Nonetheless, Martha is having lobster at present, Adam is back to his books. Dash took over supervising Jon's project, and Candy's working on some kind of book report. "

"And Tristan?" Daniel asked.

"Beach patrol."

"Why?" Jenny asked.

"Well, we had to give him something to do," Sean said reasonably.

"Uh huh," Carolyn quirked one brow, or tried to anyway. How did the ghost's and Adam pull it off anyway?

Sean sighed as only an Irish poet can sigh. "Well, Norrie does have a beach motif - and someone needed to keep an eye on him - what if Ed's head is bashed worse than he's letting on? We canna have him driving Martha if he has some cranial - something or other. And the kids - they'd never get their homework done with that young magpie jabbering." He paused under her stare. "Uh - Adam did think it was a good idea."

"Give him a break, Carolyn," Jenny advised. "You think it was a good idea too."

With a rueful grin, Carolyn Muir shook her head. "Yes, I do. But it seems so - interfering - that I shouldn't."

"Right then," Sean said in relief. "Now, then. On to better or at least different matters. Would you care to have a hand or three helping you all pack?"

"We would," Carolyn began.

"But - I'm the only one who knows what can go and what - " Jenny broke off. "It's chaos that I understand. Sorta."

Silence fell, then Sean said, "Hang on." He popped out and back in again in two breaths. "Okay," he grinned. "How about this - Dashire and I have lots of room free. I think Tristan told you this part. Just gather up what you need immediately and pack it for the plane trip home. The rest of it - we'll come along and box it up - the whole kit and kaboodle. Now the lighter stuff, we ghosts can pop. The heavy stuff, we'll get some kind of truck and Adam agreed to drive it up here and haul it back - to my place and Dashire's. Summer's coming along on us, and you can have a nice walk to my place or drive up and see Dash in Skeldale and sort it all out."

"What about Dash' blasted not so great-grands?" Carolyn asked.

"Adam changes the locks on the place monthly, so they can't get in while Dash is out socializing. I mean, after what happened last time the Sea Vulture was there - they cleaned him out thoroughly before his powers came back. What's left he intends to keep. Adam does it himself actually, locksmith's are pricey. No one can get in unless Dash lets them if he is there," Sean assured her. "On my end, well, Claymore might try and rent the place out, again, but I think he could be convinced to belay that for a time. We'll put the stuff that needs sorting first at my place. "

"It's not a half-bad plan," Daniel agreed. "Don't worry about the jellyfish."

"Are you guys sure it won't crowd you?" Jenny asked, feeling a weight begin to move off her.

"We aren't solid, most of the time, so it's hard to crowd ether," the Irish ghost shrugged.

"And you aren't at home enough for it to bother you either, " Daniel added, trying to sound caustic. If he hadn't been speaking to those who loved him and were used to his faux bluster, it might have succeeded.

"Home is where the heart is, isn't it? So, Gull Cottage is our home too," Sean beamed. "Now, then, if you've no objections, I'll give you a hand with this, Captain, ladies?"

Sunday was surreal. Relatives who'd come from out of town felt their duty done and left after one last phone call or drop in, slowing their packing somewhat. Even with the ghosts stopping in and helping, they had to hide often when knocks came.

Adam called once, to remind them to have all the utilities cut off. Carolyn asked what they should do about the nearly full fridge and freezer. He hadn't thought of that. Blast it. After a bit of tapping and thinking, they decided to pop what was worth saving and toss the rest. Some of those funeral casseroles were just - bleah, albeit well meant. On a brighter note, he was happy to report that Ed was sure Dashire had merely sidestepped reflexively at Candy's warning cry and did not realize that he'd sailed through his debonair rival.

Some of Jenny's friends from school realized they might not see her again for a good while, maybe even never, and wanted to take her out to the local teen hangout to say goodbye. Just as Carolyn and Daniel were settling in for their first experience of waiting up for a child to come home from anything resembling a date, the doorbell rang.

"Will it be Betty, Paula, or perhaps Ralph?" the ghost wondered aloud.

"We're about to find out," Carolyn sighed. "Don't you need to..."

"No one can see or hear me unless I wish it, Madam," he recited, comfortingly.

"Habit," she shrugged right before opening the door to see Blair Thompson.

"Has no one told that relentless remora that it's rude to not call before coming over?" Daniel thundered.

"We're really having strange weather, aren't we, Carolyn?" Blair frowned after air kissing her. "So, grab an umbrella. I'm taking you - and Jenny of course, out to dinner, on your last night before returning to the sticks."

"Jenny's out with her friends. And I've said before, I love Schooner Bay. It's sweet of you, though, Blair. However, I really should stay at home, just in case there's some kind of emergency..." Carolyn demurred.

"Home, see you are calling this place home," Blair crowed.

"It was a figure of speech," Carolyn sighed. "Much easier to say than Jenny's late parents' house, you know. Besides, I'm tired," she forced herself to yawn. "And we do have an early start to the day..."

"Nonsense, I won't take no for an answer," Blair persisted.

"Where's a good basement when you need one?" Daniel muttered. "Tell him to shove off, Madam."

"I can't," she replied, to both of them.

"Well, then, stay here," Blair went on.

"Now I do agree with you, for once," Daniel smiled.

"And I'll run over to the Serving Spoon and get gourmet take out and bring it back. You won't even mess up a dish. Be right back. We'll have that talk I mentioned earlier when I return."

As he sped off, Daniel commanded: "Lock the door, Madam. Shut the blinds, turn off the lights. "

"Daniel - he has been fairly decent - well, except for being in on that - whatever you'd call it yesterday. An hour or two, and he'll go home or Jenny will be home again - which should curb any - notions - he might have - and we leave in the morning. We'll be home, he'll be here... and I doubt the twain shall meet again for a long time. Please? If he tries anything - unseemly - you have my permission to toss him out."

"Very well, Madam," Daniel granted, fading out with great dignity moments before Blair returned.

For the first hour, Blair was nothing but charming and innocuous in his conversation. Then, he came to the subject on his mind.

"Carrie, you know I've wanted to marry you for ages..."

"As I recall, you turned me down, Blair," she lightly tossed back.

"My mistake, one I ask your forgiveness for now - and hope the offer is still open," he stated so sincerely that Carolyn almost choked.

"What?"

"I want you to marry me - and you and the children come live in Philly, for now, with me. Well, we won't be there much... I've joined a new political party, the Patriots, and am seeking their nomination for President this year. I know you are naturally concerned for the children's safety, and the Secret Service - you couldn't ask for better. You'd be a marvelous First Lady, Carrie."

"Blair, you can't be serious. For one thing, Jenny's undergone about all the upheaval in her life anyone should have to at once. Jonathan and Candy are in school. And I have a life and career."

Thunder crashed, expressing another opinion eloquently.

"The finest tutors can be hired, and they can be schooled at the White House. And Jenny's going to college. So..."

"So it's all out of the question. Blair, I have to think of the kids first, and this would not be good for them. I'm happy where I am, and marriage is not on my agenda." _Unless she could think of someway to get a certain ghost to agree, that is._ "I just want to get things settled in and my family adjusted to the changes."

Blair was savvy enough to recognize her determined expression. "Very well," he sighed. "But I'm not giving up, except for now."

Fortunately, Jenny arrived home a bit early. She too wanted to be rested for the trip home, and things had been strained with her friends. The pall of death lingered, dampening moods effectively. Too, things would never be the same again. Even if they kept in touch, they would have fewer and fewer shared experiences until the past was all they would have.

Her arrival did give Blair a graceful excuse to leave. Then Jenny and Carolyn sat up for a while listening to the captain rant about Blair. The evening capped when Jenny asked, "Well, if he's elected, can ghosts travel over water? It'd be time to move to Europe maybe."

The Captain laughed and promised to get Tris to tell her about his trips overseas.

In the morning, Dashire popped in to take one last load of light stuff back to Gull Cottage. It would be a very light one; all the long distance popping while transporting things was beginning to wear on the spirits. In fact, all he took was Jenny's pillow, latest book, and one doll. She was too old for them, but this one was special to her. As a very little girl, she'd had a favorite rag doll named Amy that Eugene's youngest brat had destroyed. Granted, it hadn't taken much, but still. After some tears were shed, her dad had bought home a new Amy, made by Madame Alexander to represent Amy March from _Little Women._ Needless to say, she was much prettier than the first, and twice as special. Carolyn silently wondered if that was part of the reason Jenny had chosen to be an artist, like Amy in the book.

As the trio walked out to wait for Brad to pick them up; his car was better designed to hold multiple passengers than Blair's, Jenny paused to look back at her former home. For a moment, it was terrible, sad, and terrifying. Everything she'd ever known was over... home was not home anymore... all her friends were in her past... would Christmas still come to Maine... and a hundred real and ridiculous fears flooded her.

Catching the stark fear that flashed in the girl's face, Carolyn squeezed her hand. "It'll be okay. I felt that way too, but it all worked out."

Jenny nodded, swallowing the knot in her throat. "Just - don't quote Romans 8:28 to me. I like that verse, but if I hear it one more time, I'm going to scream."

"We promise," Daniel assured her. "The worst that lies ahead is meeting Claymore."

"Daniel," Carolyn reproved gently, but didn't have time to say more as her dad's sedan pulled up for the long, polite ride to the airport. Surrounded by carefulness, conversation was kept to safe topics.

No plane lift-off had ever been more welcome. The short flight home took forever, but then it was over, and a lanky figure was easily spotted in the sparse crowd.

"Welcome home," Adam grinned, glancing at an apparently vacant spot after meeting the two ladies' eyes. "All of you. Adam Pierce, lawyer, Renfield, and chief bottle washer to the crew, as needed. And before you say a word, Mr. Pierce is my dad, unless I dislike you. However, I don't, so I'm Adam, Jenny."

"Nice to meet you," she said shyly as he grabbed the carry-ons. Again he looked at the vacant spot, raising an eyebrow.

"Guess I don't rate," he muttered, having heard about the luggage carrying battle the ghosts had waged among themselves.

"Not pretty enough, " Daniel chuckled.

"Come on, ladies," Adam continued. "I'll catch you up on anything our - associates have missed telling you."

The ride home was markedly more relaxed. Adam was amused by Blair's arrogance, but didn't have much news to pass on; Ed seemed to be sincere about wanting to marry Martha; thanks to Claymore's schoolboard position, all that needed to be done to get Jenny in Schooner Bay High's senior class was to pass a standardized test to show she was up on the work; and the kids were once more bummed that they did not get to stay home from school to welcome their new "sister" home, to say nothing of their parents.

"Parents?" Daniel asked.

"So - you didn't contribute DNA, Captain - you fulfill everything a father should, and not all dad's who do contribute blood and such do," Adam shrugged. "Claymore alone is proof that family is not simply a blood thing."

"That weevil is not my nephew," Daniel reaffirmed.

"Legally, he is," Adam sighed. "Get used to this debate, Jenny. It happens - what - once a week, minimum?"

"Isn't Tristan's smart-aleckness sufficient torture?" Daniel jested.

"No, I don't think so," Adam said after pondering the issue.

"Did Dash' wardrobe fit okay?" Carolyn asked, not having thought to ask sooner. It had been low on her priority list.

"Candy's room is quite large. So yes," Adam nodded as they turned onto Bay Road. "How much furniture do you anticipate moving into Gull Cottage?"

"We haven't discussed it," Carolyn responded, glancing at Jenny.

"I hadn't thought of it - but I don't know how to sell furniture..." the girl frowned.

"Idea," Adam suggested, "I ran into young Farnon in town one evening. He's young and strong, in other words, extra muscle to help move things, and needing furniture since he took over his parents' house when they moved Down Under. He mentioned that he's rather camping out, so why not - see if what you want to be rid of matches his need at all?"

"That sounds - reasonable," Carolyn said tentatively.

Jenny nodded. "Yeah. There big stuff, it's hard to get sentimental over that. Small things are easier to cling to."

"Thus, my status as miracle worker is preserved, yes. I would suggest that you compare appliances and see if one set works better than the other, " Adam continued. "For practicality's sake. Besides, he'll have enough of those - the US is - what? AC? Australia DC."

They agreed with that wisdom. Then, Gull Cottage appeared out the windshield.

It had only been more lovely once, when Carolyn came home after Dashire and Claymore brought her home again.

Martha, Scruffy, and the three ghosts were on the porch waiting. Adam stayed a little while, then headed home. He did have a few living clients who might appreciate his attendance to business. However, he would keep in touch and likely be back quite often, he promised.

A few short hours later, the kids came home. Carolyn hoped Jenny wasn't being overwhelmed by the constant chatter; however she need not have worried. It all seemed to be working so that the girl was put at ease.

While Candy and Jonathan took over the conversation, Carolyn had a chance to talk to Martha about Ed.

"So, what's this I hear about Ed trying to give His Lordship a black eye?"

"That man," Martha grimaced. "I don't know why he decided after - what - five - six years of seeing Dash hanging around, to pull this..."

"Well, Ed isn't the swiftest moving guy in the world," Carolyn shrugged. "But slow and steady wins the race. What matters is that he did - and what are you going to say?"

"Well, his timing is definitely off - how can I think about that now - what with all the changes going on and all?" Martha sighed, taking a seat at the kitchen table opposite her friend.

"What would you say if the changes hadn't happened?" Carolyn asked. "Martha, we want you to be happy. I hope you'd still find time to come here, at least most days of the week."

"Of course, but... " Martha sighed again. "What about His Lordship, and the others? What would we tell Ed about them?"

"Well, Jenny took having them in the family in stride. Adam - "

"There are not too many Adams in the world," Martha pointed out. "If he were - a few years older, Ed wouldn't have a chance with him around. But, if he couldn't handle it, I wouldn't feel right marrying him. However, if we tell him and he has a meltdown over the notion - what could we do?"

"I bet the ghosts could do something to make him think it was a dream," Carolyn said with slight distaste at the thought. "Let's not worry about it unless we have to. What do you **want** to do? Don't think about us."

"Like I could forget about you all!" Martha protested. Her employer and friend did not waver, so she admitted, "I really do love the old goat. And, yes, I do want to marry him."

"Then, do it," Carolyn said, standing to hug her. "We'll manage. It won't be the same, but we will adjust."

"Having to do a lot of that around here," Martha agreed. "No one should have to lose so much as that girl has, not so fast anyway. She's lucky to have you."

Carolyn didn't know quite how to respond, so merely suggested they go in and see how the kids were doing. Then, she was going to call the school and set up Jenny's appointment to test, then Mark and see if she had any work to do for the Beacon. If she was lucky, she'd get to talk to Dave Farnon and kill two birds, as it were.

Monday evening was peaceful. Tuesday, Jenny and Carolyn went to town when she took Jonathan and Candy to school. Carolyn went into the Beacon while Jenny took her test. As luck would have it, Dave was there, so she invited him to lunch with her and Jenny. He agreed, if it was fast; he had classes that afternoon.

When she got out of the tests, Jenny scampered into the car excitedly, talking about how easy they were. She didn't even see Dave sitting in the back for a few moments.

When she did, the girl fell silent abruptly. "Sorry, " she muttered. "I - I didn't see you... I don't run on like that, usually... er... "

"No worries," he grinned, sticking out a hand. "Dave Farnon, welcome to Schooner Bay. Your cousin tells me you're new here. I'm sorry about your parents. Mine just moved - so I kinda get how you feel. Australia feels like they're on another world."

Jenny was still blushing, and made some response.

"Adam mentioned the furniture to Dave, over the weekend, and thought maybe we could work a deal out," Carolyn suggested.

"Oh, that'd be - ah - great," Jenny stammered, feeling two inches tall. "Really."

They stopped at Norrie's. Carolyn let the two younger people do the majority of the talking, noting that despite herself, Jenny was being drawn out, put at ease by the young man. At the least, she was sure that the girl had one more living friend. With some gentle amusement, she noted that there was a bit of reluctance on both parts when Dave had to leave.

By the time they got home, the school had run Jenny's tests through a scantron and confirmed that if anything, she was ahead of the senior class, so she should report to the registrar in the morning to get a schedule and begin classes. There was no honor history class, and she'd have to settle for Consumer Math instead of Algebra III, but that was all right.

Things seemed to be normalizing, or on that road anyhow, Carolyn thought as she went to sleep.

Things are not always what they seem.

In the middle of the night, someone - singing? shattered the stillness. It was something about being a monk in an abbey, solitary and hating it.

"What is that noise?" Jenny asked when her eyes pried open.

Candy moaned. "Not again. Tristan, it's still not funny," she called by way of response.

"It's not me," the young ghost announced, popping into their room, hands over his eyes. "Are you two decent? I feel stupid standing here like this."

"Yes," the girls chorused as the disembodied voice continued, something about a lover's pillow being firm and fair, proving that Tris was not responsible.

"Besides, I_ can _sing, rather well frankly - whoever that is - can't," Tristan said. Thunder indicated someone agreed with him.

"Can you find out what's going on? We have school tomorrow," Candy asked.

"Right. Back shortly," he promised, popping to the master cabin in a flash.

"What's that racket?" he asked as Sean arrived, holding his ears to make a point.

"Carrie, darlin', did ye know ye've an idjit braying on the lawn? I can hear him four blocks away?" Sean was saying.

"It's that pirate, Thompson!" Daniel bellowed from the window.

Dash popped in moments later. He had been lingering to help things get settled. "What is going on? I recognize that song, or what it's supposed to be..."

Martha clumped upstairs in the middle of his thought. "Will someone shut that man up?" she yawned.

Continuing, Dash added, "Adam is always got some music on - that's _1776..._ I think he thinks he's playing at being John Adams, and you are supposed to be Abigail, Carolyn."

"Let me take a look," she sighed. "Hand me a robe." Once she'd slipped it on under the covers, Carolyn arose and went to the window. Seeing her, Blair paused.

"Blair, is that you carrying on?" she called out.

"I think Blair is blaring," Tristan commented.

"Carolyn, yes. This song will work much better as a duet. Do you know the words?" Blair called up.

"The words I prefer are the ones to _Sit Down, John_, but of course, it would be Blair," Dash intoned.

"Blair, don't be ridiculous," Carolyn yelled. "The children are being disturbed, and so are - so am I. What are you doing?"

"Pleading my case. Now, it's a lovely duet, Carolyn, please sing along," the intruder yelled back before picking up with the words to _'Til Then_ and Yours.

"Does he have an off button?" Sean asked.

"I think so. He accused me of hailing, and I never have, so let's accommodate him," Daniel chortled. "His fancy car is out there, isn't it?"

"Aye," Sean nodded. "Funny looking thing it is too. One of those topless ones. Wide open."

"I can handle the tires," Tristan offered.

"Perfect. No - Tristan, watch and learn, I have something better in mind." Daniel chuckled, rubbing his hands together.

"You can't!" Carolyn yelped.

"Carolyn, if you'll just let me come in, I'll stop singing," Blair called up.

"Now that's like choosing between the IRS and the devil," Dashire mused.

"If you soak his car or deflate the tires - he'll be stuck here," Carolyn warned.

"She has a point," Martha agreed. "But we have no room for an overnight guest. Not a solid one anyway. Not **him**."

Not sure what to do, Carolyn looked helplessly at them all. "Sorry." Turning, she called down, "Blair, I'll meet you on the porch, but just for a minute. We need our sleep."

"I'll be waiting."

"I'll go tell the girls," Tristan sighed. "And then be back to help, Captain."

A few minutes later, Carolyn, surrounded by ghosts, met Blair on the porch as promised.

"Blair, why are you out here at - " she began.

"Eight minutes past midnight," Daniel fumed.

"Midnight," she settled on saying. "Singing?"

"You call that singing?" Tristan snorted.

"More like a cow caught under a barbed wire fence," Dash decided aloud.

If she could have without looking batty, Carolyn would have asked them to be quiet before she started laughing.

"I realized my timing was a bit off, proposing within two days of the funeral and will-reading was not the best decision I've made," Blair admitted.

"You must admit he's right there," Sean agreed.

"But I was a bit desperate," Blair went on, not hearing Sean's statement.

"Can't argue about that either," Dashire nodded. "Especially if you extend that desperation to the present."

"I knew that once you had ensconced yourself and Jenny up here, it'd be twice as hard to pr - woo you out of this mausoleum."

Thunder began to rumble.

"Carolyn, I swear, bad weather seems to be following you," Blair exclaimed nervously. "In any case, I do want to marry you - and - and raise the children, all of them - and - "

"They're mostly grown," Dash sniffed.

"They are not," Daniel dissented.

"The girls are," Tristan agreed with Dash.

"Would you three shut up so I can hear?" Sean yelled.

"And my party is having its convention soon; there really won't be time until after November to court you once my campaign gets underway officially. I don't want to wait that long - but I do have some time now - "

"How sweet - he's fitting you in his planner," Daniel jeered.

"So, I'm here until you agree. I won't take no for an answer."

"You're going to have to - I have the kids to raise, a wedding to plan..."

"You'd already decided?" Blair gaped.

"Martha's!" Carolyn said in exasperation.

"I'm devastated," Dashire said, smiling though.

"NOT mine."

"We're working on it, dear lady," Dashire chuckled, oblivious to Daniel's glare.

"Let's work on getting that slug off the ship," Daniel said. "I think - just enough to scare him, perhaps?"

Concentrating, he aimed a hailstone near the lions, not hitting anything that would be damaged, just creating an effect.

"It's hailing," Tristan announced happily in such a way as to subliminally make Blair aware of the fact.

"That storm is almost here!" Blair squeaked.

"Best run along, old son," Dash added cheerily in the same tone.

"Immediately," Sean said. "Or sooner."

"I'd better go," Blair said. "The roof is down on my car - I'll be back in the morning, Carrie. This isn't done..."

He scampered away as lightening flashed.

When he was gone, Carolyn could hold it in no longer; she had to dissolve into giggles.

"Jonathan is going to hate himself sleeping so soundly," she gasped between peals.

"Somehow," Daniel shook his head, "I think he might get another chance or two."

Once more, the ghosts used their powers to let those who still needed it get some sleep. For once, Candy didn't gripe about going to school. Having a new "sister" to show off had her eager to get to an early start. Jonathan was, as predicted, bummed over missing out on the excitement.

"You should've woken me up," the boy complained. "I could've told him to shove off for you, Mom."

"Well, the Captain did a fine job of it," Carolyn said, then, on maternal instinct added, "besides, we can't tell people to shove off."

"Why?" Jonathan asked.

"It's rude," Candy frowned, glancing at her mom to make sure she was on the right track.

"So's howling at the moon," Jenny muttered. "To think I thought he was pretty nice a few days ago."

"Compared to your uncle - he was," Carolyn sighed. She almost said "or Ralph," but decided not in front of the kids.

"If the Captain can disavow Claymore, can I do that with Eugene?" Jenny asked.

Carolyn shot Daniel a look that was meant to be chastising, but failed. "Ah - we'll cross that bridge, if we need to," she allowed.

"Come on, kids," Martha said. "I'll drive you to town. I want to go see Ed."

"Are you going to say yes?" Candy asked.

"Will Ed move in with us?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes and no," Martha blushed.

"In what order?" Daniel teased.

"Oh, you."

The phone rang, and the kids did need to leave, so that conversation was over, for now. Calling out to have a good day, Carolyn answered the phone.

It was Adam, calling to invite himself back over for the weekend, or part of it, so they could begin the hauling process; and to get Dave Farnon's phone number. He did have it, somewhere on his desk.

"You missed all the excitement," Carolyn added when that was accomplished.

"Ed take another swing at someone? Or did Tristan do anything to Claymore?" the lawyer asked brightly, if regretfully, that he'd missed it.

"No. Ah - we had a midnight visitor," Carolyn said.

"Prowler? Are you guys okay? What am I saying - of course you are. But, are they? Haven't had a dead body in a while, I guess it's about time for one," Adam sighed.

So, Carolyn recounted the midnight concerto.

"Surprised his majesty didn't wake me at dawn or at least hang a new banner demanding that I file a restraining order," Pierce opined dryly. "I guess I could, but it might be tricky to pull off, especially since Thompson might be the one in danger. Still, ask the boss not to kill him before I get there, please."

"I thought you didn't defend anyone who wasn't innocent?" Carolyn asked.

"True, but it sounds bloody funny, I'd hate to miss it totally. And it could be justified. Now, how'd Jon come out on his history thing?"

"The judging is this afternoon."

"Keep me informed. See you day after tomorrow."

Once she'd hung up, Carolyn asked Daniel if he needed anything; if not, she had an article to type.

Not half a page in, there was a knock on the door.

"Blast. Captain, would you let Claymore in?" she called out, figuring that her landlord's benevolence was near the end and he wanted the rent or he was simply curious and checking out things.

"It's not Claymore," the ghost seethed. The lack of slanderous appellations in lieu of Claymore's name set off alarms in Carolyn's head. "It's that cretonnes crooner."

"Blair? Good night. I guess I'd better let him in then."

As she rose, Daniel asked simply, "Why?"

"To stop Scruffy's barking?" she suggested. The little mutt was carrying on in a way that was likely not healthy for a dog of such an advanced age.

Resigned, Carolyn opened the door, setting a halfway welcoming look on her countenance. "Good morning, Blair. I didn't think you'd be up so soon. You did have a late night."

"We all did," Daniel added darkly.

"Did you beat the storm home?" she continued as nicely as possible.

"There wasn't one. Just that one hail stone and a bit of thunder," Blair frowned. "Most unusual weather."

"I can do worse," Daniel promised, unheard.

"Ahem. Well. I've always said our weather is predictably unpredictable," Carolyn smiled, thinking of when she'd first said that to Tim.

"Send him to the sharks, my lady, and I will compose symphonies for you," Daniel vowed, remembering as well.

It was so not fair of him to make statements like that when she couldn't say a word in response, and her blush was not helpful.

Oblivious, Blair was saying, "Since we didn't get to talk last night, I wanted to pick up where we left off. Shall we go for a walk on your beach?"

As he reached for her arm, turning, Tristan began walking up the path, coming for a morning visit. Seeing the interloper, the ghost's mouth formed a silent expression of consternation, before winking out of sight.

"Did you see what I - saw?" Blair asked dimly. "A young man just - vanished."

"I think lack of sleep is getting to you, Blair," Carolyn suggested. She could still see Tristan, so denying seeing his vanishing wasn't lying, strictly.

"What's he doing back?" Tris scowled.

"Continuing where he left off," Daniel answered.

"Does that mean we should as well? I'd like to try that hail trick, myself."

"Not while Carolyn is in the open," Daniel reminded.

"I would avoid hitting her," the boy said in an offended tone.

"Let's just sit on the porch," Carolyn said a bit loudly and hastily.

"Yes, let's," Daniel said. "Have a seat, my boy."

"Now then, I realize that after Bobby, you might be gun-shy," Blair said as he tacitly assented to her suggestion by taking a seat opposite her.

"Guns, inelegant, but effective," Tristan mused, stroking his chin. "But too messy, really. If he has brains - the spatter, Martha'd be most put out with us."

"Not at all, I just don't wish to marry, much less move," Carolyn said through a false smile.

"Well, we could keep this place as a vacation home," Blair offered.

"I think Claymore prefers to see it rented out on a long-term basis," Carolyn deferred.

"I'll buy it from him."

"I'll keelhaul you both if he tries to sell it to you," Daniel promised.

"Let me help," Tristan said urgently. "I have some grand ideas."

"Really? We'll have to discuss it."

Poor Carolyn didn't know whether to chastise them or laugh, neither of which was really possible at the moment.

"Blair, really. I - I can't."

"But, Carolyn, you would bring such style, elegance, and grace to the White House. You'd be - the Princess Grace of this country."

"Does he imagine they're going to change the rules and let him run the country for life?" Dash, who'd heard the incipient rumbles of thunder and come investigating, demanded.

Having also heard, Sean arrived, countering, "D'ya think he has a chance to win?"

"I think that's an overstatement," Carolyn protested.

"Which one?" Daniel asked.

"For one thing, Grace has a lifelong role. Another, you aren't guaranteed to win, Blair."

"With you at my side, I can conquer the world," Blair declared gallantly.

"Great, now we have to find a whole new planet," Tristan mocked.

"Couldn't we just kick him off this one?" Sean asked.

"I'm not marrying you, so you'll have to rearrange your vision," Carolyn said a bit more firmly.

"But I've loved you since - forever," Blair said a bit desperately.

"Is that all?" Daniel asked mildly.

"No, that's the end of it," Carolyn repeated.

"Carolyn, be reasonable..." Blair pleaded.

"Do you want love or reason? You can't have both," Sean asked rhetorically.

"And if she's reasonable, she certainly can't be in love - with him at least," Daniel agreed.

The phone again proved to be a saving bell.

"I'd better get that," Carolyn said, glad of the 'blasted machine' as Daniel referred to it.

"Can't Martha?" Blair asked pitifully.

"Not from town," Carolyn called back.

When she got to the phone, Dash' voice was on the other end. "Looked like you could use a break."

"Been hanging around with Tristan, huh?" she laughed softly.

"He couldn't be in better company," a second voice chimed in. "Now, shall we make Blair walk the plank?"

"Yes, that sounds good. The article will be finished before I go to the history fair that way," Carolyn nodded.

"Thank you," the two ghosts said as one.

Before Carolyn got back to Blair, he was leaping off the porch yelling "Stop, stop.."

"Blair?" she called, then saw what was upsetting him. His car was rolling down the road on its own, apparently. Then, she discerned that Dashire was in the back, like some millionaire in a limo, and in the front, finally getting a shot at using his hard won driving skills was none other than Tristan Matthews who looked rather pleased with himself.

"I must've - STOP - forgotten to set the brake - I'll - I'll be right back... once I catch it," Blair yelled, breaking into a run toward town.

Daniel and Sean were in tears from laughing. "Maybe we're wrong to not give the lad a chance to drive, he seems to handle it well," Sean snickered.

In the distance, they could hear his yells of "Stop, Whoa, stop, halt..!" fading.

"I should be - irritated," Carolyn tried to sound stern.

"You aren't, are you, my darling?" Daniel asked confidently.

"No," she admitted, letting herself laugh. "Now, I do have that article to finish. I want to look nice for Jonathan's event. It's hard you know, I want to make Jenny feel special and welcome, but I can't let my kids feel like afterthoughts either."

"From what I have seen, all three of your children are adapting well and none of them feel like step-children or foundlings," Daniel smiled. "But, you could go in those denim pants you seem to like and an old blouse and still be the loveliest person at any event."

Standing on her tiptoes just slightly, Carolyn kissed his cheek. "Thank you. But I do have to finish this up. Would you two man the phones so I can work for a few hours?"

"Certainly," Sean agreed. "I'm sure we'll have help, presently. Tris and Dash will return soon."

"And we'll repel invaders as well," Daniel promised.

Around eleven, Martha returned home, wearing a modest ring. Soon afterwards, Dash and Tristan reported back.

"Be still my heart. It's broken into a thousand pieces," Dashire bemoaned, catching sight of the ring. "Just tell me you will be happy, and I will be content, my dear one."

"I will be - but I never would have been if you hadn't prodded that cherry picker," Martha blushed.

"Did you tell him about us?" Tristan asked.

"Not yet. Now, why do you two look so pleased with yourself?" she demanded.

The Captain popped in as she asked. "Success?"

"Aye, sir," Dashire bowed. "The invader was taken on a merry chase."

"See? I can too drive," Tristan piped up.

"What?" Martha demanded, hands on hips.

Sean, the bard of the group, recounted Blair's latest visit until Tristan took Dash on a little chauffeur ride. Then, Tristan took over, telling with gleeful detail how he'd found the muddiest roads possible to snake through, following the route, actually, he'd sent Claymore on during his initial visit, in reverse. He'd considered losing Blair totally, but opted instead to let him finish the marathon on the edge of town, where he'd parked before the two ghosts popped back home.

"Parked illegally, I might add," Dashire cleared his throat.

"I know that - it was on purpose."

Martha shook her head. "Where's Mrs. Muir?"

"Typing," Daniel said. "She has an article due. Lads, is Thompson tired enough so that he won't bother her for a while?"

"I think so," Dash speculated.

"Besides, I drained the gas tank," Tristan shrugged.

At two thirty, Carolyn and Martha returned to town, ghosts in tow. When the judging was over, Jonathan took first place with his diorama contrasting the lives and philosophies of the three great men who died on November 22, 1963; John F Kennedy, Aldous Huxley, and CS Lewis.

Ed and Claymore were in attendance as well and were congratulating Jonathan as the two women made their way through the crowd.

"Martha, what do you say," Ed said, as he caught sight of her, "to marrying me on November 22. Sounds like a day that's so big I couldn't forget it."

"Does it strike you as ironic to choose a day noted for death events to marry on?" Dash asked.

"Some of us might say that dying was the best thing we ever did," Tristan argued.

"Speak for yourself, boy," Dashire sniffed.

"That I was."

"I think it's a fine idea," Martha smiled. "I was hoping you'd come to supper, tonight, Ed. To celebrate our engagement and Jonathan's win, and meet Jenny."

There was no doubt as to his answer on that.

"You can come as well, Claymore," Carolyn added. "We need your - input on something."

"She means telling Ed about us, so say yes," Daniel added in his 'nephew's' ear.

"I'd never turn down a free meal - or Martha's cooking," Claymore stammered.

"And thank you, for your help," Carolyn added. "Now, Jonathan, would you stand by the display? I'm not just here as a proud mom, I'm on duty. Your picture will be in next week's Beacon."

Since the High School was just across the way, Jenny and Candy showed up subsequently, both tickled for Jonathan's sake.

After Carolyn got the rest of the photos taken, they all crammed into the station wagon, stopping at the paper office before heading home.

"Can we go in and see where you work, Mom?" Candy asked suddenly.

"Honey, you've seen it."

"Jenny hasn't," Candy said. "Please."

Jonathan wasn't sure what his sister was up to, but chimed in supportively, "Yeah, please?"

"Please," Tristan asked too, his most fully Hamlet face on.

"Good grief, Dash, you've corrupted them all," Daniel hissed, keeping his words unheard by the humans.

"What are you talking about?" the nobleman asked in true innocence.

"I don't know what you're up to, any of you, but come on," Carolyn gave in.

When she took note of a rather battered, familiar second hand sedan parked next to the spot she usually took, it became a bit clearer. "Would you mind one more at dinner, Martha?"

"What? Oh, no. I mean, the guys brought home enough leftovers that I might not need to cook for a week," Ms. Grant consented, "and that poor boy is all alone now. But we need to invite him some other night - tonight the cat is coming out of the bag."

"What poor boy?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, right," Carolyn smiled to herself. "Tomorrow okay then? Or do you want to wait until he and Adam get back from their moving expedition?"

"Whenever," Martha shrugged.

As their people exited, Sean chuckled, "Danny's right, Dash. Will you let Candy and Jonathan grow up just a mite before matching them up?"

"I had nothing to do with this," Dashire protested.

Since Daniel so disliked the Schooner Bay Beacon, the spirits stayed around the car. After a few minutes, their family returned.

"How'd it go?" Daniel asked.

"Fine," Carolyn said.

Before she could say more, Jenny added, blushing slightly, "Dave, er - Mr. Farnon - is coming over tomorrow night - he said that Adam, Candy - and Tristan - were in a band?- what's with that?"

"Did you - " Sean began, shooting Tristan an 'I told you so' kind of look. He'd never been convinced that the boy should be so public. It just wasn't done, once one was dead.

"I didn't spill any beans, just looked startled," Jenny reassured him, then repeated her question.

"Clay, at_ least _every other year, decides to put on a show," Tristan explained. "I think he's got some kind of repressed show biz mogul desire..."

"He doesn't always repress it well," Daniel muttered. "He nearly shanghaied young Tim."

"It's usually a talent show," Tristan continued.

"One year it was a play - _Blithe Spirit_," Dashire reminded him. "And our own Carolyn was Elvira."

"Cool," Jenny noted.

"Ahem," Tristan cleared his throat. "My story, I believe. So, Candy and I have been playing guitar together for some time now. Dave has a credible voice, and we decided to put Adam's drumming thing to good use, and formed a band for Claymore's show."

"It was the best act they had," Sean stated.

"Only because you wouldn't appear as a regular person," Tristan added. "No one knew I was a spook."

"What's Adam's drumming thing?" Jenny asked, cutting off a potential spat.

"Ah - well, my lawyer has this habit of tapping, drumming and so on when he's thinking," Dash elucidated. "He thinks an awful lot, you know. So, one day, while those two were working on some piece of music or other, Adam was telling me what his latest permutation was to keep my pernicious grand-offspring from doing something reprehensible to my home. Fortunately, there are so many of them and they all have to agree to a sale, that it will likely never happen, unless I allow it. Which I won't."

"Stay on topic," Sean chided.

"Anyway, he was tapping his foot; his hands were writing, so he couldn't tap with them, and Tristan said, 'if you must do that, put it to good use.' At which point, Adam admitted he'd been a drummer once upon a time, in high school band. Therefore, he was drafted to be in theirs, band that is. "

"Awesome," Jenny smiled. "And Dave?"

"Mark needed someone in advertising, who'd work at a cut rate. Dave's studying publicity, so he gets some experience while studying. He's constantly humming or singing, so when they started this music idea for Claymore's show," Carolyn explained, "I invited him over to join in. Tristan's been hanging around - as a mortal - for sometime."

"Dash does it, too," Tris informed her defensively.

"Kind of figured that - with the whole Ed issue," Jenny nodded.

"It has its uses. I'm thinking of making myself my own great-grandson," the nobleman pondered. "Then - surely I could concoct a will that left a clear line of inheritance to me from - from - me! At which point, my home would be mine to do with as I would, and..."

"You'd miss the boy," Daniel suggested. "He seems almost like a son to you."

"I missed out on raising my own, being off at sea. His parents are currently in Asia. Or is it Egypt? One of those places."

"Jenny, we're really much saner than we might seem," Sean smiled at her as a shadow crossed his face during Dash' latest words. Some memory seemed to be pulling at his heart. "And most of the time we don't go running people off, unless they need it, that is."

"Just Claymore," Tristan agreed.

"And he does need it," Daniel said. "As does Blair."

"Well, we have company for the next two nights, and perhaps Sunday or Monday as well," Carolyn said. "So he can't ask me out, except for Saturday, and I simply won't go."

"Carolyn," Jenny began. "That feels wrong, calling you by your first name, with no title. It sounds disrespectful. You aren't my aunt, or mother, you're my cousin. But you're being like a mom... but I can't call you 'Mom,' I loved Mama... Love her."

"Cousin Mom?" Sean suggested.

"Fine by me," Carolyn said.

"Okay," Jenny grinned. "Anyway, if you want to go out with - "

"I don't."

"Oh, okay."

Just a hint of thunder rumbled.

"Thank goodness," Candy exhaled. "I really don't want Mr. Thompson for a step dad."

"Or to have to leave Gull Cottage," Jonathan said.

"Claymore," Carolyn said.

"What about him?" Martha asked. "You don't want him to put on his captain suit, do you? Now that I know him," she jerked her head at Daniel, "seeing Claymore as him is - ugh."

"We need to warn him not to accept Blair's offer to buy our home," Carolyn sighed. "One more stop, kids."

"I'll go break the news to him," Dash offered. "He's not scared of me."

"Thanks, Dash," Carolyn smiled.

"Not a problem," he assured her as he popped out.

Dash returned shortly before dinner. He'd gone home for a while to make sure everything was shipshape. His opening statement was, "Clay wants to know how much money he has to refuse, should Blair offer."

"Any amount," Daniel growled.

"That is what I told him."

"Did you remind him that he can't collect rent if he's dead?" Daniel asked.

"Actually, that could be possible. I dare say if I'd had Adam around when I first died, I could have set it up so that I could do anything I bloody well pleased," Dashire disputed thoughtfully.

"Ha. As I recall, death is very disorienting. Ye couldna have done that," Sean argued.

"But, my good sir, I am English," Dashire grinned in return.

"Hey - this house is - Switzerland - neutral," Carolyn called.

"We're just kidding," Sean assured her. "Though I am sure our ancestors would be appalled at the two of us being friends." He shrugged. "Now - do we stay invisible or not?"

Jenny, having had the most recent experience with that sort of thing, spoke up, "Seeing one of you guys just appear is pretty - convincing. Four - wow."

"But Ed knows Dash and me!" Tris protested.

"Not as ghosts," Jonathan said. "He hasn't seen your super powers - just thinks you're normal."

"That's true. Adam knew me as a - mortal," Dash nodded. "Meeting me as a ghost was different. But he took it with complete aplomb."

"I find the concept of Adam not handling something with aplomb hard to imagine," Jenny countered.

"Adam is cool about almost everything," Candy nodded, pausing as she set the table. "He can be so calm it's scary."

"Like Clint Eastwood," Jonathan agreed.

"Adam would never shoot anyone," Tristan snickered. "He might have to defend himself."

"I don't think he'd have to - he'd prefer to make their lives a living Hades," Dash frowned. "I can't recall if he was always like that - or if he has been influenced by you, Captain."

"There's not a finer influence around," Carolyn smiled.

_Ding-dong. _

"He's early," Carolyn exclaimed.

"Ed will never be late for a meal," Martha said.

"Shoo. Martha, you shouldn't be waiting out here for him," Carolyn advised.

"But I've already got him!" Martha protested. "Oh, all right. I'll be in my room." She hastened away as the four ghosts faded.

Jonathan went to answer the door; his voice was their first warning. "Hi, Mr. Pe - what're you doing here, Mr. Thompson? I mean - hi. Uh..." Then, the boy's face brightened. He'd slept through the first round and not even been there when Tristan had driven Blair's car away, with Blair chasing it. Maybe he'd get to see something this time.

Forcing herself to be oblivious to the comments she alone could hear, Carolyn went to the door. "Blair, what a surprise!" she greeted him, taking in what looked like two dozen tropical flowers in his hand.

"Well, I thought you might appreciate a surprise - or two. So, I've brought you a gourmet dinner," he gestured at the white take out boxes stamped with the name of a Skeldale upscale deli on them. "And Martha can take the kids in town to the show - the movie playing has actually come out in this decade, I think."

"Blair, we're expecting company - to celebrate Martha's engagement and Jonathan's history fair win."

"Not to mention introduce us to Ed," Daniel added, though Blair didn't catch that line.

"If it were any other night- " Carolyn tried.

"Then, tomorrow," Blair beamed.

"No. Not tomorrow. Adam and Dave are coming over."

"Who are Adam and Dave?" Blair said, his patience flagging.

"Friends who are helping us move Jenny's things," Carolyn replied. "And I think Tristan might come along too." Then, she realized the word Tristan lacked the power to scare Blair like it did Claymore.

"Who?"

"Never mind. The point is, a good many people are coming over in the next few days."

For a moment, Blair looked discouraged. "Is there room for one more?"

"Not tonight - several of Martha's friends are going to be here - " Carolyn sidestepped. Talk about a rock and a hard place. Being rude or cruel was not her forte. "Maybe another night..."

"Would you come out with me - leave Martha to her party?" Blair attempted.

"She's my friend, and it's for Jonathan, too."

"Madam, we can handle this," Daniel sternly informed her.

In a subtly elevated tone, Carolyn went on, not responding to Daniel, "Blair, tonight is not good. I'm sorry you went to so much trouble, but my family comes first."

Having no argument that would counter that, Blair sighed, handing her the bouquet. "I'll call tomorrow." As he turned away, Carolyn could see Ed's truck, with both him and her landlord inside pulling up behind Blair's little sports car.

"Ed, Claymore, come in. Have you met Blair?" Carolyn asked.

"Can't say - oh - yeah - you called for a tow - this morning," Ed scratched his head.

"Is - is he - I won't sell Gull Cottage, do you hear me?" Claymore said too loudly. "Not for any amount of money. No, sir. No way. Do you hear me?"

"I think everyone hears you, Claymore," Ed scowled.

"But does HE hear me," Claymore ranted on, pointing toward the house and incidentally, towards Blair.

"I wouldn't doubt it - he's right there," Ed drawled.

"I do hear you," Blair dryly assured the nervous little man. "I can see how sincere you are."

"Uh, right. Well, don't forget it," Claymore commanded.

"See you, tomorrow, Carrie?" Blair asked a bit forlornly.

"Yes, Blair," she sighed in exasperation.

"Hold that thought."

When he was gone, Ed shook his head. "Good thing nothing hurts my appetite. Otherwise, I'd be in a fix after that."

"Come in, guys," Carolyn smiled. Then, she saw Jonathan's face.

"What is it, honey?" she asked.

"Nothing," the boy sighed.

"Did - did you want Blair to stay?" she dropped her voice.

"No, but..."

"I'm sorry the party isn't only for you - we'll make it up to you - Martha is - "

Jonathan shook his head. "Not that." He whispered in his mother's ear; and for the first time she was disconcertingly aware of how tall he was getting, "I wanted to see the guys scare him."

"Ah. Well. Maybe later," she whispered in return.

At the possibility, her son looked far too pleased.

Dinner passed fairly calmly. After the obligatory cherry pie, they assembled in the living room.

"Uhm, Ed," Martha began.

"Yes'm?"

"You know how there are rumors about this place? The ghost of Captain Gregg and all? In fact, you were scared to come out for - "

"Until he tasted your pie," Dash invisibly guessed.

"A while. And - you remember when you - punched Lord Dashire?" Martha fidgeted.

"I'm not sorry either," the painter maintained stubbornly.

"Well, he didn't sidestep, exactly," she went on, deciding it wasn't time to argue.

"Then, how come I didn't hit him? I didn't miss that much."

"Because he's - " Claymore began. "Ow." Someone pinched him.

"He - he popped out when Candy warned him." Martha explained.

"Huh?"

"We are ghosts," Dash explained, popping _in_ with Daniel, Sean and Tris, who waved.

It looked like Ed would faint again, but he recovered. "I knew those rumors were real."

"You did not," Claymore frowned.

"Did too."

"Didn't we outgrow that stage?" Jonathan hissed, poking his sister.

"Uh huh."

Ed frowned, "So - you never were - interested in Martha?" he demanded, pointing at Dashire.

"I beg your pardon, but just because we are - not limited to the mortal coil does not preclude romance," Dashire sniffed. "Danny has been in love with Mrs. Muir for ages."

"Dashire!" Carolyn and Daniel yelped.

"Well - you have," Tristan defended his countryman. "Hasn't he, Clay?"

"Uh - uh - yes?" Claymore asked, considering which was the least dangerous answer.

"Death does not stop us from being in love," Sean added. "Just changes things, a mite. But we can touch, if we concentrate. Now, you surely recognize the Captain, and have met Dash and Tris. I'm Sean O'Casey."

Warily, Ed took the proffered hand. "Nice meeting you. I guess. "

"Is the wedding on, still?"

Ed frowned. "Spect it is. Unless they come with you."

"Can we visit?" Dash asked.

"Do you have to?" Ed snapped.

"Can you tolerate them here? When you and Martha visit?" Carolyn interceded.

Ed considered so long they were a bit worried. Finally, "Yep. Just don't want to live with them."

Dash considered telling him the feeling was mutual, but decided not to.

So, one more challenge was completed.

Adam and the kids arrived around the same time Friday. He'd come early so that he could avoid weekend and end of the day road congestion, and so he could speak as freely as he liked before Dave arrived.

"Dash, I would have thought you'd let her have a - month of mourning before you set your matchmaking sights on the girl," Adam griped to his boss as they ostensibly went over some legal paper while the girls helped Martha in the kitchen. As it turned out, Jenny did know how to cook, though her repertoire was not vast, and Candy had taken Home Economics. Therefore, when Martha did marry, she wouldn't have to fret too much about her employer and friend. "Besides, you just matched up Martha. Isn't one score per - year - enough?"

"Afraid you're next?" his lordship teased.

"No, just - I feel bad for the child. She's not had a moment to slow down since it all happened."

"Precisely. Besides, I think Candy and Carolyn can take the credit for this one," Dash chuckled. "None of us are trying to keep her from grieving, but life has a way of keeping busy, even when you don't want it to. I think young David is a good potential friend, from what I've seen of him. If more happens, so be it. Isn't having something positive in her life a good thing?"

Grimacing, Adam nodded. "Now, either try and look like you're from this decade or fade out. I heard a car pull up."

Once again, it wasn't who it was supposed to be, but Blair, who'd taken Carolyn's politeness too literally.

"Oh, you're in for a treat," Dash promised his lawyer with an evil laugh.

It was still an hour before Dave was due to arrive. Adam had half hoped the youth might show up early. He'd really enjoyed the music that he, the two young people, and the ghost had worked on and had thought they might get in one or two songs before dinner. One idea bit the dust.

"Blair!"

"You did say, Carrie, that I could come back this evening," Blair said hesitantly.

"Yes, I did," she forced through a fake smile.

"The question is why?" Daniel asked.

"Anyway, I wanted to arrive early," Blair went on concurrently with Daniel's commentary, "so that we could finally have that talk."

Adam wished he could speak to one of the ghosts; he had been briefed on the situation and it was on the tip of his tongue to tell Carolyn he knew how to say "no" in several languages, if English wasn't working.

Carolyn could have used them as she found herself lead to the sofa. She introduced Adam, who excused himself when after Blair's cursory acknowledgement. He'd have bet that if he met the politician the next day, Thompson would not have had any idea who he was.

"Carolyn, I - " Blair began, then pulled a box that was suspiciously small out of his pocket. "I want you to have this." So saying, he cracked open the lid to reveal a diamond ring, much larger than Martha's modest band or even the one Bobby had given her.

_"Is that a ring or a paperweight?" _Daniel growled

"Blair - I - "

"Just try it on," he urged.

_"If you hit him with it, we'll have to re-open the basement," _Daniel groused

Making a funny, choking noise, Carolyn demurred, "I can't, Blair. Honestly, I don't want to marry you."

"I'm not Bobby. Yes, Carolyn, I knew what he was doing to you, how many other women he had. Cheryl wasn't the only one."

_"How charming," _Sean noted from the wings

"And I swear, I'd never do that to you - he was an idiot."

_"Takes one to know one_," Daniel gruffly allowed, though he did agree.

"That does not mean I want to marry you - and why didn't you tell me if you knew?" Carolyn demanded, trying to take control of the situation again.

"Because, I - I couldn't hurt you like that. And he was my friend, despite it all," Blair admitted. "Carrie, you have three children to handle, how can you without a man?"

_"We won't have to re-open the basement, he's digging his own hole," _Dash said confidently_. "But can we get rid of him?"_

_"I fear it will take drastic measures, and though Jenny is handling things well, I don't want to risk scaring her," _Daniel shook his head. "_Besides - Dave will be here soon."_

"_So, we'll be subtle," _Dash shruggedfading out completely, using one of Daniel's own tricks at avoiding an argument

"Blair, I can't discuss it now." Carolyn sighed, shutting the box without putting on the ring. "I really need to give Martha a hand in the kitchen. Jonathan and - Tris will keep you company."

Fortunately, Dave was a little early. His watch ran fast.

After meeting Blair, congratulating Martha, and saying hello to his friends, it was time for dinner.

Just as it began, Sean began singing, though to an audience of one.

"What's that?" Blair asked, dropping his spoon. "Did you kids leave the radio on?"

"No, sir," Jonathan said.

"The TV, the stereo?" the interloper demanded.

"No, sir," Candy shook her head. "I don't hear anything." She did shoot Tris a look though. He gave her his angelic one in return.

"Maybe Dave thinks music so much that he's projecting," Adam offered to the man with a shrug. "Stop it, Dave. Or let us all hear it."

"Not me," Dave grinned.

"No, it's not his voice."

"I doubt it's a neighbor," Jenny said.

"That's why I like practicing here - when Mr. Pierce gets loud on the drums, or I do singing, no one gripes," Dave tried to change the subject, just a bit. People hearing things that weren't there to hear was a bit disconcerting.

Dash walked through the table then, seen only to Blair. He looked over at Thompson and said, "Now, that was what singing is supposed to be."

"Look - did you see that?" Thompson burst out.

"See - what?" Martha asked.

"That!" Blair pointed his spoon where Dash had been.

"It's rude to point," Jonathan said.

It was Daniel's turn next. His head floated directly behind Carolyn, across from Blair.

"Is anybody there?" the victim exclaimed.

"What?" Adam asked, unconsciously imitating the Captain, pulling his ear. Seeing that, Daniel reflected the gesture with a disembodied hand mimicking Adam's actions.

"Don't you care that there's - things floating around making noise?" Blair burst out.

"We don't see anything," Carolyn patiently insisted.

"Or hear it," Jenny added, glancing at her foster siblings. Long practice had their faces schooled in innocence.

Tristan did look a bit put out though.

"There's someone floating through this room, singing!" Blair reiterated.

"Blair, you know yesterday you had a terribly hard - run. And I don't know how much rest you got after that," Carolyn gently began. "Perhaps you're just overtired?"

"I'm not overtired, there is an invisible man singing in this room," Thompson petulantly averred.

"How do you see him then?" Adam asked, tapping his fork. Even his poker face was beginning to crack.

"Good question," Tristan said, a hint of a snicker in his tone.

"I see him, but you don't," Blair stated.

"I think you should maybe - lie down," Jenny tried, glancing at Carolyn and Martha now, not sure she should say this.

"Then - I'll drive you to your hotel when I leave," Dave suggested.

"Take his car. I'll pick you up in the morning, to drive to Camden," Adam nodded. "Perfect. Of course - we'll have to make it an earlier evening, so that you aren't walking home in the dark from the hotel too late."

"Not a problem, still need to walk Schnapps," Dave shrugged.

"Schnapps?" Jenny asked.

"My parents' dog. He's one reason I didn't go with them to the Outback. He's nine, and being in Quarantine for months would likely be too hard on him. And I didn't want to move either."

"That's sweet," she smiled shyly.

"Oh brother," Jonathan muttered under his breath. He was grateful that he'd gotten to see a bit of the ghostly action though.

Saturday was really the first day that Jenny had to slow down since all the changes began. After Adam and Tristan left, she realized how much things had changed, all that she'd lost. It was an empty, horrible feeling that even knowing who and what she'd gained could not anneal. Sensing this, her new family gave her the space she needed. Every one of them had been there, at some point, after a fashion. Even Jonathan and Candy, though their memory of the time they'd lost their father was fuzzy, apprehended what she felt and that this was one of those times when being alone was not lonely.

Thankfully, Blair did not show up again. However, Carolyn sincerely doubted that he was gone for good. She did almost hope he'd come back; though Carolyn knew her young cousin needed to grieve, the antics the ghosts went through getting rid of the pest would surely make her tears dry.

Daniel found the girl on the beach as the afternoon began to turn to dusk. He could see she'd been crying. Blast. Even after living in a house with three other women for years, he still hated it when they wept.

Although he remained quiet, Jenny seemed to realize he was there. "How long does it take before it stops hurting? Even when I feel halfway happy, or normal, it's still there. Does it go away?"

Daniel frowned. "I'm not sure there's a definitive answer. The people I've been closest to are still part of my 'life.' I barely remember my own parents, child. Dash and Sean both lost someone - very dear to them, and there are still dark moments for them both, even after all this time."

"So," she sighed as she tossed a small rock into the waves, "at least I don't need to worry about forgetting."

"Worry about forgetting?" Daniel echoed, inviting her to expound.

"I'm scared," she began, pausing so that it seemed there was more that frightened her than she was now speaking about, "that one day, I won't know exactly who they are or were anymore. That their voices will fade, their features will get less recognizable in my memories. And all the memories I wanted to make - if I get married - who'll walk me down the aisle? Graduation is soon. They won't see that. Nothing's going to be like... like it ought to be. Ever again."

"Maybe the faces, the voices will blur," Daniel said after a long moment, his voice heavy, "but **who **they are will only be clearer with time. No, nothing will be the same, ever again, it won't even be like you imagined - but little is."

The girl sniffed, wiping away a tear that had run down her face. "I'm sorry - you- everyone's been great. I - just - " there weren't words to express what she wanted to say. She wasn't even sure what she was trying to say.

"Because no matter how great we are - we can't - and won't replace your parents. All we can do is fill our own place for your life."

She looked up, meeting his eyes. "Thanks. " Looking back toward the house she asked, "Do they think I'm horrid for hiding down here?"

"No. There's not one of us who hasn't hurt, sometime, and hidden, inside ourselves if not literally. Are you ready to go back?"

"No - yes. Might as well." Stopping in her tracks, Jenny asked edgily, "Blair's not - "

"No."

"Good. A little of him goes a long way."

Chuckling softly, Daniel took the girl's hand. "Indeed. A very little at that." Strange. In those few moments the older girl had become a second daughter to him, not only a friend. Then again, a true friend is never only that, he decided.

After everyone was in bed that evening, Tristan popped in to let the Captain know how they were progressing. Since Carolyn had followed Adam's advice, there was no phone at Jenny's former residence on which to call home, but who needed such things with a ghost around? However she had left on the electricity and water through the moving phase, so Adam and Dave had makeshift beds assembled on the floor and would make the long drive back in the morning. The beds could have been used, but they'd been packed up before the men made the choice to spend the night. Fortunately, thanks to spectral intervention, the majority of the packing was done, with just a bit left for show. They merely had to load the rented van with the heavy stuff. Just enough smaller things had been left to look believable. A large portion was already distributed between Sean's and Dashire's places. He concluded, saying they'd begin the driving bright and early, after making a stop to leave off Laura and Jack's clothes at the Goodwill drop box. Daniel extended an invitation from Carolyn to Adam and Dave, that Adam could 'remember' at some point, for dinner the next evening when they got home. Tris nodded, promising to pass it on, though he wasn't sure Dave would accept, if Blair was invited as well. The boy had been a bit troubled at the idea of Blair Thompson being part of the Muir's growing family. Daniel promised that though he could not guarantee that the lummox would not make another foray, he was not invited. Furthermore, he was not joining the family.

The Muir family's church attendance had been a bit spotty, but death's sobering effects made Carolyn repent of that. So, despite the fact that Reverend Farley could put you to sleep if you were not vigilant, they went the next day, giving new definition to the term "church invisible" as the entire family went.

At day's end, Dave's second visit since Jenny's arrival went much better than the first. Even though he and Adam were tired, and Tristan pretended to be, a relaxed companionship made time pass quickly. Dashire showed up as a normal person, since Dave had seen him flirting with Martha before and thought that he was simply some relative of Adam's or perhaps Tristan's, if not both; though he wasn't sure how they were kin. He reassured the boy that he'd looked in on his dog as asked, and Schnapps was fine.

"How'd you get a name like that for a dog?" Tristan yawned.

"My mother's favorite comic strip growing up had a dog named that," Dave shrugged. "It was either that or Quantas, my dad's choice."

"Quantas?" Martha asked.

"The Australian airline," he grimaced. "I promise - insanity does not run in my family. Or since a double negative turns into a positive, then both of them being nuts makes me sane."

"We don't think they're nuts, Dave," Carolyn smiled. "Everyone has a right to be eccentric, in some way. I hear it is a lovely country."

"True. But it is an unusual ambition," he shrugged. "Still, I've heard it said that anyone who is remotely interesting must have some form of madness."

"Whoever said that must've met us," Tristan muttered to Dash and Candy who were on either side of him.

"Madness does not guarantee interesting-ness," Dash objected. "Case in point, Blair. Tell me, you have mentioned he was here before - with similar offers, how'd you get rid of the _blighter? _"

Dave did not hear Sean snort, "When you use the term, old fellow, it's nothing spectacular. You are British."

"I agreed to marry him, which in turn scared him to death," Carolyn sighed. "I have a feeling that won't work the same way this time."

"No, you'd be Mrs. Thompson before you knew what hit you," Adam sighed. He looked like he wanted to say more, then remembered Dave was there. He therefore settled on saying, "That would not be a welcome development."

"I should say not, after all - " Dash began. Candy's well aimed kick changed his words to, "all the better men around here - like - Adam or me - or..."

"Your lordship, I like Mrs. Muir, and I'd never inflict either you or myself upon her," Adam warned. "But, either of us is better than Blair."

"Who isn't?" Candy asked.

"Claymore," Jonathan suggested.

"Jonathan," Martha scolded. "Mr. Gregg can be nice, sometimes. Once in a while."

"When he wants something," Jonathan said astutely. "Or if he's scared."

"Like when he thought he was - " Candy began, then stopped, not wanting to say dying. "Under a curse," she finished weakly.

"A curse?" Dave asked.

"Silly old legend. When some clock struck midnight, he thought his doom would fall," Carolyn laughed.

"How very Dickens of him," Adam remarked, shooting an oblique glare at the ghosts who remained out of the public view. "Any further Blair sightings?"

"No, but I doubt he'd leave without saying goodbye," Carolyn shook her head.

"I doubt he's given up, yet," Martha added darkly.

Monday passed almost normally, at least for the first portion of the day. Only Martha was up when Adam arose to make the drive home. Carolyn had an article to finish, so she just grabbed toast and coffee as she bid the kids goodbye. Jenny drilled Jonathan on English Lit while they waited for their ride to school. Seeing that his crew was on calm seas, the Captain returned to his logs. Dash decided he'd better go home for a while to guard Jenny's stuff and scare any relatives who might attempt an unwelcome visit to the ancestral home. Sean wandered away as well, saying he has misplaced something, and wanted to make one more attempt to find it. Tristan was at loose ends, so popped over to see Elroy, promising he'd be back shortly. Shortly could mean a five minutes or five days, but a lower number was more likely.

Around noon, Dave called Carolyn.

"Just wanted to let you know, I ran into Mr. Thompson in town," the boy began.

An impish streak in Carolyn could hear Adam's perfect enunciation caustically remarking, _Wonderful. I'm sure we can find somewhere to bury him. You did back up and make sure he wasn't still kicking, I hope. _Smothering a giggle, she said, "Oh?"

"Yeah. He wanted to hire me to help him get elected, ad campaign, etc," Dave said, in a tone that sounded like he was shaking his head. "I told him since I was still in school, I'd better refuse... truth is, even if I were out, I wouldn't take the job... how can I publicize someone I don't even_ want _elected?"

Carolyn laughed softly. "Understood. Did he - mention - ah - "

"He had to go into Boston over the weekend," Dave picked up on what she was asking. "But does plan on paying a call on you. I guess he figured I'd be talking to you? Or wanted to know if I was planning on being company tonight."

"You are always welcome," Carolyn rushed to say.

"Thanks, Mrs. Muir. Not tonight, but - ah - I'd like to - that is do you think - is Jenny seeing anyone?"

"No, but I'm not sure she's - " Carolyn hesitated.

"Think she could use a good friend, for now?" he asked after a moment's consideration.

"I think that would be lovely, but you might ask her. And when she starts college in fall, well, she might need a ride?" Carolyn smiled. Dashire was not the only one good at what he did.

"Thanks. Talk at you later."

The Captain had popped in beside her when Carolyn turned away from the call. "Oh!"

"Was that Thompson?" he growled.

"No, Dave."

"Ah. Nice lad. Almost makes me consider copying Dash and Tristan's habit of appearing humanly."

"Not a bad notion," Carolyn nodded. "He said he ran into Blair..."

"Excellent. The cellar is free - Claymore's cellar is free for that matter, and so cluttered that..."

"Ahem. Daniel, it's a figure of speech, he saw Blair and had a conversation. Blair was in Boston all weekend, but has returned and Dave was warning me he plans to visit."

"Blast."

"He did leave that ring, so I'd have to see him at some point to get rid of it," Carolyn made a face. "I hope he can return it."

"I have no sympathy for him, even if he can't," Daniel intoned.

"Daniel," Carolyn sighed. "He's got to give up at some point, you know."

"But when?" the ghost asked before popping out again.

Sure enough, before the kids came home, Blair was back. Tristan had made his way back, so he and Daniel kept watch on the proceedings.

As they watched him come inside, the younger ghost looked over to his captain. _"You know, we do sort of have a lawman in the family, now, with Ed. Couldn't he do something?"_

As Carolyn politely greeted Blair, ushering him to the living room, Daniel shook his head._ "Sorry, son. If Ed locked up everyone in this town who was annoying, more of the residents would be inmates than anything else."_

_"At his level," _Tristan pointed, _"it's a criminal level of annoyance. What about - whatcha call it - a restraining order?"_

Now Daniel laughed._ "In Schooner Bay, that amounts to no more than Ed Peavey looking a bit chagrined and saying, 'now, restrain yourself'." _

_"Huh." _Tristan frowned._ "Well, that would be a start, restraining himself." _Blair opened his mouth and began talking. _"He could at least exercise his right to remain silent."_

_"Not bloody likely," _Daniel sighed, shushing his friend so they could hear.

"Have you thought about my offer, Carolyn?"

Debating how honest to be, she demurred, not really answering, "Well, it has been a busy time."

Blair took his seat on the sofa, clearly hoping she'd join him. This hope was dashed when she took a chair opposite him.

"Blair, I really don't want to re-marry," Carolyn began.

Though she left out the next line, Daniel invisibly added, "_Not to YOU anyway."_

Tristan snickered.

"That's only because you haven't thought things out well, dear heart. Now, hear me out."

Carolyn worked hard to not begin giggling. In the background, Daniel exclaimed,_ "I'd rather SEE you out," _while Tristan's alternated between making gagging noises or laughing infectously.

Blair took her forced silence as a willingness to listen, so laughed into an apologetic of why she ought to become Mrs. Blair Thompson.

"First of all, I know that Bobby may have not been the best husband," he began ruefully. "I should have fought harder to win you from him. You DO know I've loved you since even before you met him? Of course you do. However, I hoped he could make you happy and he was what you wanted." Carolyn did not miss the edge of blame underpinning that last statement. "It would not be the same with me. This I swear. Secondly, I know you are attached to this - this - house..." he trailed off. "I did some research on it over the weekend while I was at my headquarters - and did you know it's the site of a murder?"

Carolyn almost choked, and having one of the ghosts slap her on the back while she coughed was not helpful. "Blair, I was the one who - helped uncover - no pun intended, the murder."

"And you still live here? Well, despite that, I' m willing to keep it as a summer or vacation home. Now, as to the children - I can provide them all with the finest education. I'm sure we could even get college level tutors for Jenny in the White House - and living there would be an education unto itself. I know this place has a reputation of being haunted, and while I don't find that a healthy or even credible notion, the White House is too. Back to Jenny, I don't want her to date that Don fellow."

"She is not at all interested in Don," Carolyn assured him. Dave might be another story.

"Good. I didn't really like him. Anyway, where was I - oh, yes. I know you are fond of Mrs. Grant. That is not a problem. I'm perfectly comfortable with keeping her on and her living with us, even after she retires, if you like."

No matter what she likes? Carolyn thought. "Blair, that is sweet, but you forget, Martha is engaged to Mr. Peavey..."

"The White House is huge, there's room for both of them," Blair offered generously.

"And what will Ed do? He's a painter and a handyman..." Carolyn asked.

"Well, he can - he can paint it. It'll be the - Blue House - if that'd make you happy."

_"Your leaving would make her happy,"_ Daniel growled. _"Not to mention me."_

"_Us," _Tristan piped in.

"Blair, honestly," Carolyn protested.

"You're right, I'm being too - methodical, too logical. This is about - love, about passion. You, because of our long acquaintance, think I'm too - staid, too comfortable. That I have no romance. But no, I tell you. No. I still have my virility..."

Carolyn's thoughts echoed Tristan's comment and Daniel's sputtering, _Too much information. _

"I have my own spark - my divine fire burns. I can be whatever - whoever you want! Just name it. No, I won't tell you - I'll show you!"

Before Carolyn was able to register what was happening, Blair was across the floor, sweeping her into what was supposed to be a passionate embrace and kiss. Even as she tried to escape, she heard Daniel yell, "**Restrain yourself!" **as he issued a citizen's restraining order, pulling Blair off her and handing him to Tristan, though only she could see what held Blair at bay. While he was so kept in check, Daniel's unseen arms were around her. "_Are you all right, my love?"_

Heedless of her gesture being perceived, Carolyn nodded, as Tristan shook Blair slightly, demanding an apology.

Blair felt like a goose was walking on his grave, as the old wives saying went. He did not comprehend why he felt it vitally important to do so, but he obeyed the silent command. "I'm sorry, Carrie, I don't really know what came over me there. " He sighed, shaking off enough of the_ gaes _to ask again, "Will you marry me, please?"

If she hadn't been so annoyed and disturbed, Carolyn might have been moved to pity. As it was, new steel strengthened her latest refusal. "Blair, no. I will not."

A thoroughly defeated look descended on him. "Very well. I really must return to my life now. The convention is almost here - and I need to get busy to win the nomination, so I have to leave."

Carolyn retrieved the ring box from the table where she'd set it. As she held it out, he dismissed the gesture. "No. Keep it, think of me, of my offer that will never go away, even when I do. I am not giving up, and I will write to you, every day. My letters will come to you - every day, one by one."

_"Like Chinese water torture dripping drop by drop," _Daniel sniped. _"Time to go, Blair_."

However, he did not go until he'd kissed Carolyn's hand. Then, dramatically, he walked out the door and down the walk to where his Alpha Romeo waited. He failed to notice the ring box levitate and float into his coat pocket.

Watching, the two ghosts looked at one another, nodded and vanished. Carolyn turned inside when Blair reached the gate and was bemused to see that she was alone. Martha had taken Scruffy for a walk before Blair arrived, and now the ghosts, who she had been certain would want to treat her to a diatribe about Blair, were also gone.

Uh oh.

Blair opened the car door with a profound sigh. Just as he began to climb in, he felt a jerk as he was thrust into the passenger's seat. Blinking, he watched as the driver's side seat depressed, as if someone had sat down on it, though no one could be seen. His seat belt was clicked into place as the car started and began driving itself.

"Wha-wha-wha... erargauaee"

Other than his strangled squawks, no sound was heard as the car went through paces that could not be accounted for by simply the brakes not being set.

_This could not get stranger, _his mind told him.

Until it did.

The radio dial clicked on, but no sound came out until an aristocratic voice declared in his ear, "Mr. Thompson. Blast you! Mr. Thompson! You are obnoxious and disliked, that is completely undeniable. Furthermore, you are once again trying to take my Carolyn as your bride. Mr. Thompson, you are driving me to homicide!"

"Aaeekeaghauhn." He was going to die - and his beautiful car was going to be scrap metal.

Then, the car skidded to a halt. Unseen hands shifted him to the driver's seat.

That same voice thundered in his head again. "Now - go! Go far from Schooner Bay and annoy other people elsewhere. Go away and bother us no further."

A second voice, one that Blair was later to be sure he'd heard before added, "If you return - or even think of it - I will be forced to visit you in the wee small hours of the night and - and stick a bat down your ear!"

Whether the voice meant bat as in baseball or vampire bat, it sounded terribly uncomfortable. So, as the car doors opened and slammed, Blair stammered that he was leaving... he'd send for his bags... or buy new ones.

Even more disturbing was the riotous laughter echoing in his wake.

Jonathan ran up the walk ahead of the girls as they arrived home, anxious to get done with his Algebra I word problems and get on to more interesting things. Behind him, Candy and Jenny were comparing notes on the day. It was apparent they were becoming good friends already, united by blood, common interests, ghosts, and their mutual dislike of the cliques that had little use for them either.

"You all missed something," Tristan chortled as they got inside.

"What?" Jonathan asked from the kitchen door where he'd already snagged a cookie.

"Let's wait so we only have to tell it once," Daniel suggested.

So, when the girls were inside and Martha took a break, the two ghosts retold the story of how Blair was run off, quite possibly for once and all, acting it out as only those two ghosts could.

As the tale concluded, a small sound was heard. Carolyn looked over at the sofa where the girls were perched. Jenny was making that noise. When her eyes met Carolyn's, Jenny lost the battle to be dignified. In a moment, she had collapsed into uncontrollable laughter that soon had Candy, Jonathan, and Martha in gales too. In a moment, the tension, hurry, and worry of the past few days was released in a flood of giggles. Carolyn had little choice but to give in as well.

When it passed off, Mrs. Muir took a deep breath. That felt good. "Well, Jenny, I'd say this is unusual activity, but to be honest, this kind of thing goes on all the time - we sort of have a reputation for it. Are you sure you want to - put up with all of us?"

"Oh, yes. I - I wish it could've been another way, but yes," she answered, wiping her eyes.

"Well, at least we've seen the last of that shifty-eyed remora," Daniel declared with satisfaction. "He won't dare return after my - "

"Ah - ah - ah... our," Tristan corrected boldly.

"Our thorough trouncing," Daniel went on without missing a beat.

"A bat in the ear?" Jonathan asked, before dissolving into another spate of glee.

When he had calmed again, Carolyn shook her head, "I don't know, Daniel." She glanced over at his partner in crime, "When Tristan lit out after drenching Claymore, I thought he was going away forever. So, I would NOT count on it."

"Am I being compared to that - that - politician?" Tristan asked in mock hurt.

"Not directly," Carolyn soothed, patting his arm gently. "We're glad I was wrong about that, but we won't be glad if I'm mistaken about Blair."

"Humph," he sulked.

Candy reached over and ruffled his hair. "Come on, Tris, you know we all love you."

"Well, all right. If you're sure. I don't want to stay where I'm not wanted, after all."

"Oh, pipe down, Tristan," Martha teased. "Candy's right, we need you."

"Aye, lad. I never would have threatened him with a bat in the ear," Daniel stated, laughter still in his voice. "That was quite inventive."

"Well, then, I guess you're just stuck with me," he beamed in return.

_**1981**_

_By the time the last narrator told the final section of the story, twilight had begun to descend on the beach._

_"Let's take this shindig indoors," Martha proposed, nudging her husband, who'd nodded off. _

_"Feel up to staying up a bit longer, love?" Dave asked Jenny as he helped her to her feet._

_"I'm tough," she grinned. _

_As they headed up the path between the shore and Gull Cottage, Blackie's exclamation, "Blast," broke the companionable silence._

_"What are you blasting about?" Lynne asked. "I thought you didn't cuss."_

_"It's not cussing, Aunt. Do you even begin to realize how many good sermons I could get out of these people's lives if I could just tell someone about them?" the young pastor moaned. _

_"If thou dost not behave thou shalt have a bat stuck in thy ear is a sermon?" Tristan asked. "I missed that section. Is it in the Appocrypha? Yow." He ducked as his big brother cuffed his ear. _

_"Yes, well, under article 14 A, clause V9, paragraph D, any person or persons in violation of the secrecy code are subject to a trip downstairs, permanently," Adam recited. "That includes sermons, newspapers, or advertising campaigns, or any other circumstance I can think of, and some I might not have considered yet."_

_He said it so seriously, no one was sure if they could laugh or not. So, Candy looked over at her "sister," with a half smile. "Hope we didn't bring up too many painful memories for you."_

_"Yeah, it was a bit sad, but - I realized again how lucky I am to have you all," she returned the smile._

_"And that we must really, really want you in the family," Jonathan's startlingly deep voice added from the back of the line. "I mean - look at how much work went into getting rid of Blair! If we don't want you in, you don't get in."_

_"Huh," Claymore's voice came from the very tail end of the line where he struggled to keep up. Maybe he wasn't as disliked as he liked to think. _

_"Still," Blackie insisted, "Just think - it's Romans 8 :28, sorry Jenny! And all the wonderful points I could make - those who sow in tears reap joy - or it's at night when the stars are able to be seen. God doesn't shut a door without opening another one. Or a friend is closer than a brother."_

_It might have been imagination, but it did sound as if a very English voice whispered, "Amen," on that note. _

_"Blackie," Carolyn called, "if you think it's hard for you to hold to article whatever, think of me! Do you even realize how many stories I could tell?"_

_"Maybe you'll tell a few when we get inside?" Sig asked. _

**To Be Continued**

**Romans 8-28 KJV: And we know that all things work together for the good of they who love the Lord, they who are called according to His purposes. **


End file.
